


Juno Steel and the Knight Without a Name

by pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, And angst, But first, F/F, It's good I swear, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, a Robin Hood au, and hyperia is like a fusion of desi culture and standard fantasy, and then today I finally committed and WROTE THE DAMN THING, because I'M DESI AND I MAKE THE RULES, brahma's language is just tamil, but also fluff?, it has been boiling in my brain for like a month, just read it, like just so much, so self-indulgent, talk to me about the Sarah steel second citadel agenda, this is just, this is like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos/pseuds/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos
Summary: Peter Nureyev was in love with Juno Steel.This wasn’t some huge revelation. It was simply a fact of life. The sky is blue. The grass is green. Peter Nureyev was in love with Juno Steel. As it always had been, and always would be.It came to be like this:
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Peter Nureyev, Buddy Aurinko & Vespa Ilkay & Peter Nureyev & Rita & Jet Sikuliaq & Juno Steel, Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Juno Steel & Sarah Steel, Mick Mercury & Juno Steel & Sasha Wire, Mick Mercury/Benzaiten Steel, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Ramses O'Flaherty & Juno Steel, Rita & Juno Steel, Rita/Sasha Wire, Vespa Ilkay & Peter Nureyev
Comments: 44
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

When Juno was younger, his mother would tell him stories of the other kingdoms, the tall towers of castles, the beautiful landscapes, the warm and welcoming people. He dreamt of seeing them all one day. The little that he saw outside the castle made him think of how beautiful the world must be outside his corner of it.

Peter Nureyev had never left Brahma, till that day as he ran through the forest, and at the time he could only think of one thing: FIRE.

Behind him, Brahma melted away. The rebels had charged into the castle and murdered the king. Queen Rossignol had barely gotten away. He could hear the echoes of their screams as he ran away from the blazing capital. His father was back there somewhere, fighting them off so he could run after Peter. Julius Nureyev as a simple man, most knew him as a farmer and a father. You’d think it would escape a 6-year-old's notice, but Peter knew there was more to him than that. Julius Nureyev was a rebel.

‘So why?’ Peter thought to himself as he ran through the tall trees, ‘Why had that man come to their small apartment, demanding Peter come with him, demanding blood?’

He pushed it out of his mind. What was it Dad had taught him? Compartmentalize. One problem at a time. 

_ “Anpe, listen to me.”  _ Julius had hugged his son to his chest, trying not to cry.  _ “You will climb out the window and run through the tunnels. You will go to the forest and you will run. Wait for me by the old Banyan tree, do you understand?” _

_ “Appa, I don’t understand!”  _ Peter sniffled, blinking back tears,  _ “Won’t you come with me?” _

_ “I’m sorry, Peter.”  _ Julius laughed, kissing Peter’s hair softly.  _ “I have to stay here and wrap this up. I’ll find you, valkai.” _

_ “You promise.” _

_ “I promise.” _

“He promised.” Peter whispered to himself as he rounded the corner to come a to a clearing. There was a field in the middle of the woods, an empty circle of grass and flowers, with a single, large, banyan tree in the middle. Julius would bring Peter here and sing to him whenever he felt sad. Peter leaped up and caught one of its roots, pulling himself up onto the branches. 

“He went that way!” Peter gasped tucking himself into the nook of the tree. It was one of the men he’d seen coming into the house. Their face was scarred horribly, a deep cut spanning from one corner to the other. They scowled, turning on their associate.

“He can’t have gotten that far…” He growled, “M said the little shit would come this way.”

“He’s just a kid.” The smaller rebel argued. “Surely we could let him go?”

“He’s part of the key, you dolt.” The man replied, “If we can’t find him, we’ll be dead by morning.”

“I guess…” The rebel sighed. The taller man smiled, nudging their friend in the ribs. 

“Though, I suppose we could’ve kept the traitor alive a little longer? He’d led us straight to him.”

“You think he’d turn on his own kid like that?”

“With the right kind of torture, sure.” The man laughed, “I will admit, there was something satisfying about seeing that little neck snap, though. Rest in pieces, Julius Nureyev.”

Peter barely managed to stifle a sob as the men cackled. No, it couldn’t be true, he’d said, he’d promised Peter that he’d-

Peter’s train of thought got cut off with a yelp, as the branch beneath him gave way. The men turned on him, eyes glinting darkly.

“There you are, little rat.” The taller man taunted. “A little lost without Daddy there to save you?”

Peter swallowed his tears and ran, cutting a path through bushes and bristles, as fast as his small legs could take him.

“Come out, come out, little rat.” The rebel chimed, and Peter could hear him unsheath his knife. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

Peter wept and wept as he jumped over the logs. He couldn’t die today, please, not today. He didn’t want to die, he wasn’t meant to die.

He’d lost everything today. His home, his father, and now… his life? He reeled, coming to a sudden stop. A few steps in front of him, was the cliff face. A 16ft drop into the river. A dead end. Behind him, he heard the rebel chuckling.

“Just give it up little rat. You’ve got nowhere to go.”

‘Well’, Peter thought to himself, gazing down into the depths of the rapids. ‘Father did always say that you must be willing to take the leap…’

He took a deep breath, and one last look at the inferno behind him, and Peter Nureyev jumped.

~+~

Captain Aurinko was a pragmatic woman. She considered herself sensible, the kind of soldier who’d stay on course until the job was done. The one thing she could not excuse, however, was That Dress.

“It’s practical!” Her wife protested over the mirror, and Buddy rolled her eyes.

Behind Vespa, was their niece and goddaughter, more commonly referred to as the Crown-Princess of Hyperia, his majesty Juno Ardhanari Steel. For a 7-year-old, he looked far more furious at his attire than necessary.

“My love, I have told you time and time again,” Buddy sighed, “Grey is not a suitable color for a cotillion.”

“It’s silver!”

“It’s grey.” Juno deadpanned and Vespa shot him a murderous look.

“More than the grey, it’s hideous, darling.” Buddy turned to her second-in-command, “Tell her, Jet.”

He grunted, “I think it looks fine.” Buddy groaned as Vespa laughed, “But I do not think Juno would agree with me.”

“He would not.” Juno mumbled from over Vespa’s shoulder.

Buddy smiled, “Worry not my loves, I will rush home as fast as possible, and we’ll fix this together.”   
  


“Bring me something from the river?” Juno trilled, eyes pleading. “Please, Buddy?”

Buddy internally cursed whoever taught Juno how to make puppy-dog eyes, before remembering it was her who had done so in the first place. She chuckled indulgently at her goddaughter.

“As you wish, m’lady.” She swiped a circle across the surface of the mirror and watched the image fade.

“What will you bring him this time?” Jet asked. Buddy shrugged.

“Whatever catches my eye.”

The Silver River had earned its name for a reason. As the clear water rushed over the rocks, one could swear it looked like molten metal. Buddy hopped off her horse as they reached the riverbank, the smooth sand and pebbles clinking against her armor. She knelt down, took off her glove, and reached out. Her hand came back shining in the pale sunlight and she smiled. Just below she saw it, a beautiful crystal of some sort. Pale blue and sparkling in the waves. She reached in and held it up to the sun. Out of the corner, she saw a small ray of light poking out towards the side. Her gaze followed it, taking in the trees, mountains, the stained rocks, the body, the flowers, the-

Buddy froze. She leaped to her feet and walked, slowly, down the riverbank. The closer she got, the more and more defined the figure became. They were undoubtedly human, at first glance at least. Long black hair, 2 arms, 2 legs.

She knelt down by the body’s side. He was just a boy, probably around Juno and Ben’s age. She grabbed his wrist, pressing two fingers to the inside. He still had a pulse. The boy’s eyes fluttered open and Buddy pulled him up by the shoulders.

“Are you alright?” She asked and the boy just stared at her. “Who are you?”

“A-” He strained, “Appa... Enkay... Nan enkay?” He choked out, before going slack in Buddy’s arms.

‘Brahman’, her mind supplied, ‘The boy is Brahman.’

“Did you get what you needed for Ju-...” Jet trailed off as she approached, eyes flitting across the boy in her arms. “...no.”

“I think we’re getting a bit more than we bargained for.” She said sheepishly.

~+~

Technically, it was past Juno and Ben’s bedtime. But, what their mother didn’t know wouldn’t kill her.

Right now, Queen Saraswati Steel looked like she was closer to killing anyone than getting killed.

“Buddy, we can’t just… take in a random child!” She said, massaging her temples, “I will not just let some commoner run around the castle!”

“To be fair,” Jack cut in, “That… is pretty much what Father did with me.”

“Yes, and how well did that turn out?” She teased, nudging him in the shoulder, making him laugh. “You know what I mean. If that boy is what you say he is, and he’s from Brahma, we can’t let him stay here! They’re at war!”

“We can’t send the boy away!” Buddy cried, “Where will he go, Sarah? He remembers nothing but his name, he’s injured and in another kingdom. We have to care for him.”

“Who do you think they’re talking about?” Ben whispered.

“I don’t know…” Juno mumbled back.

“Our approval ratings amongst the common folk are low as it is.” Juno’s mother replied. “If we’re seen with a Brahman child-!”

“The people might take it as a sign of goodwill, of compassion and charity.” Jack squeezed his sister’s shoulder, “Sarah…”

She groaned. “You’re right. Of course, you’re right… I just don’t know how much more we can-”

Before Juno could hear what she said next, he heard someone clear their throat behind them. Ben yelped, and sent him and Juno tumbling down the stairs. Sarah’s eyes blew wide and she ran out. M’tendere, who had appeared from behind them, rushed down to kneel next to them.

“Juno! Benzaiten! Are you hurt?”

“No, ma’am.” Ben groaned. Sarah turned to Juno frowning.

“Why are you two here? I told you to go to bed!” She hissed. She grabbed Juno’s arm and pulled him up roughly.

“I’m sorry, Ma, but I just-!”

“Can’t you see we’re in the middle of something?” She reprimanded, squeezing his arm. “You should know better than to-!”

“Sarah…” Buddy muttered, and Juno winced with pain. His mother’s face fell, all the anger gone in an instant, replaced by concern and gentle fingers on his face.

“Oh my little monster, I’m so sorry.” She pressed a kiss into his hair, “Mommy didn’t mean to, I just… I’m under a lot of stress right now, you know that?”

Juno nodded.

“And you know I’m harsh because I care, and I don’t want you to get hurt, right?”

“Yes, Ma.” Juno sniffled. Sarah smiled sadly at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry my little monster,” She pulled him in for a hug. “I just… I’m trying to keep you safe. You never know what’s lurking within these walls.”

“I think Ben might’ve twisted his ankle,” M’tendere said. “But he should be fine.”

  
Sarah tucked a loose curl behind Juno’s ear and kissed his forehead. “Oh, meri jaan… This is why I tell you to be in bed… You’re both so jumpy when it gets late.”

“Who are you talking about?”Juno asked and his mother tensed. It only took her a second to plaster her smile back on.

“No one you need to worry about.” She reassured him, but Juno persisted.

“If he’s lonely… and he needs help, shouldn’t we help him?” He replied, “You said that heroes always help those in need.”

“Like Andromeda!” Ben added, and Sarah cursed under her breath.

“I did say that…” She sighed, getting off her knees and turning to her siblings. “Fine. The boy can stay.” Jack beamed, and Buddy nudged her sister in the ribs. “But, he’s your responsibility. I will not be put in charge of another child on top of the ones I already deal with.”

“We’re right here, Ma.” Ben pouted, and Sarah smiled.

“I was talking about Jack, dear.”

Juno giggled into his mother’s saree as Jack gasped in mock-offense, Buddy cackling in the corner and M’tendere looking on bemusedly. Even when they had their bad days, Juno loved his family for all the good ones.

~+~

The first thing Peter registered was the warmth. He didn’t think Death would be warm. He’d always imagined it’d be cold, like getting pushed into an icy bath on a winter’s day. But no. There was just warmth, enveloping him in soft layers.

The layers were the next thing. The crackling fire, the sunlight crawling in through the windows, and the green-haired woman walking into the room came after.

“Good.” She said, setting a small tray by the table next to his bed and sitting down. “You’re awake. How’s your head?”

“I-” Peter grimaced. “It’s still hurting quite a bit, but less than before?”

“I thought as much.” She tutted, placing a warm rag on his forehead. “That was a hell of a hit you took… It’s no wonder you were so out of it.” She hesitated, before asking, “Are you sure you don’t remember anything?”   
  


Peter shook his head, and cleared his throat. “If you don’t mind me asking, who are you?”

The woman gave him a small smile, “My name is Vespa Ilkay-Aurinko. I’m the palace physician. My wife, Buddy, was the one who found you in the river. Still got no idea how you could’ve ended up in there and survived but…”

She trailed off, before grabbing the bowl she’d set on the table and handing it to him. It was warm under his hands, filled with a dark soup that smelled of mixed masalas that made Peter’s stomach churn.

“I know it smells… funny.” Vespa sighed, “But you need the nutrition, and this will help counter the damage you took in that river. You were freezing when we found you.”   
  
Peter paused, before gulping and taking a big sip. It filled his head with a strange warmth, making him hazy. The next few hours passed by in flashes. Vespa changing out the wood in the fireplace and bringing him water, Peter falling in and out of tense sleep.

When he finally woke up, he looked to his right to find a woman with bright red hair and dark skin sitting next to him. Her armor and saree looked stained, but she just looked like a princess.

“Good morning Peter.” She said with a soft smile, “I trust you’ve slept well.”

Peter nodded uncertainly and she laughed softly. “I’m sure Vespa’s taken good care of you.” She paused, before continuing. “My name is Buddy Aurinko, and, if what you told Vespa is true, your name is Peter Nureyev.”

Peter cleared his throat. “I- yes.” He took a deep breath and asked, “I’m sorry, but… I don’t understand. Where am I? What am I going to do now?”

Buddy smiled. “Well, Pete, you are in the kingdom of Hyperia. And, if you’re amenable, you are going to stay here for a while.”   
  


“R- really?” Peter was taken aback, “I can stay?”

“Of course.” Buddy winked at him, “You’re lucky the knight who found you just so happens to be the Queen’s sister.” She chuckled slightly, before taking Peter’s hand in her own.

“Pete, I know you must be confused right now. I cannot imagine what I’d have done, in your age and your situation. But I want you to know… you don’t need to be scared here. We mean you no harm.”

“It’s not like I could just stay forever.” Peter mumbled, hugging his knees to his chest, “I’d just be a burden.”

“Well, there’s no shortage of help needed within the capital.” Buddy replied, “And besides… Vespa and I always wanted children. We have Sarah’s children of course, but god-parenting just isn’t the same.”   
  


Peter froze. He peeked up slowly, not daring to look Buddy fully in the eye, as if he were scared she’d just disappear.

“What I’m saying is,” She smiled down at him, “If there was a small, lost child who needed food and a warm bed, who could maybe lend a hand around Vespa’s workshop and with me on the grounds… We wouldn’t mind letting him into our family.”

“I-” Peter gulped, “You- You really mean it?”

“Really really.” Buddy beamed, squeezing Peter’s hand. He could feel tears welling up behind his eyes but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. With Buddy laughing next to him, Vespa smiling calmly from the doorway and the warmth of the fire flowing over him, he couldn’t help but feel like maybe, just maybe, this could actually work.

~+~

“Hold your elbow higher.” Sarah instructed, standing behind Juno as he lined up a shot. “Higher.” He lifted, “Higher.” He lifted, “High-!”

“Sarah.” Jack tutted from his perch on the table behind them. “Patience, tai.”

Sarah sighed. She bent down and aligned her arms with Juno’s, lifting his elbow up ever so slightly, and helping him align with the target. The bow was probably half his height, and was a bit heavy for him to hold, but Sarah insisted he learn to shoot. And so, here they were.

“Hold your shot steady,” She whispered into his ear. “Take a deep breath, pull your arm back, and… shoot!”

The arrow freed itself from Juno’s grasp and flung itself towards the target. Juno grimaced, preparing for it to miss, but opened his eyes to see it sitting snugly in the second circle. He looked up at his mother and saw her beaming.

“Wonderful job, my little monster!” She cooed, kissing him on the forehead.

“You’re going to be quite the sharpshooter one day.” Jack smirked and Sarah rolled her eyes fondly.

“Now, let’s get that bullseye, shall we?” Sarah asked, and Juno nodded, excitedly. “There’s my little princess.” She squeezed Juno’s hand before reaching down and grabbing her own bow.

“A lesson from the master herself?” Jack teased, “You should be honored, Juno.”

Juno’s mother laughed at her brother’s silly jokes, and lined up her own shot. “Remember what I told you, little monster. Raise your elbow so it’s parallel to the bow, hold it steady while you align…”

“Raise my elbow…” Juno whispered, copying his mother’s actions, “Hold it steady.” He carefully lined the bow up against the target, squeezing one eye shut as he made sure the shot would fly true.

“Take a deep breath…”

“Take a deep breath…”

“And…”

~+~

“Shoot!” Peter’s knife went flying through the air, landing solidly in the center of the target Vespa had set up for him. He turned to her, beaming. She chortled, ruffling his hair good-naturedly.

“Nice shot kid.” She said, “Got lucky, but a nice shot.”

“Oh please!” Peter laughed, “That’s the fifth bullseye I’ve gotten in the last hour!”

“And you’ve missed 17.” Vespa reminded him.

“Let’s focus on the positives.”

“Sure thing kid, I’m  _ positive _ you got lucky.”

“You’re so cruel to me.”

“Shut up.”

“If you two are done squabbling like children,” Buddy cut them off with a smirk, “I have actually brought dinner.”

Vespa and Peter shot each other a warning look before bounding into the cottage at unnatural speeds. Buddy laughed as they took their seats at the table, smiling expectantly.

“I never said dinner was ready.” She continued, and Vespa groaned.

“Don’t play with my heart like that, mi vida.” She said, kissing her wife on the cheek as she crossed into the kitchen.

“Children.” Buddy called, in a sing-songy voice that made Peter giggle. It had been nearly a year since he began living with Buddy and Vespa, but it was hard to imagine life anywhere else. That was probably partly because he couldn’t remember it, but also because Peter felt like he fit with their little family. And yet, there were so many questions he still had to ask.

“Buddy,” He said, tapping his fingers against the table, “Why don’t you live in the palace?”

She smirked at him over her glass of chai. “Oh, I’m sorry, Pete darling, is our house too quaint for your tastes?”

“Oh you know what I mean,” He rolled his eyes, “Lord Takano lives with the Queen, how come you don’t?”

“Well, I suppose it’s a combination of a few things.” Buddy sighed, “For one, I detest large halls, never ending passages and empty rooms. It feels too impersonal. Secondly, I abhor the court.”

“But you and the Queen seem so…?”

“Made for it?” Buddy offered, scoffing when Peter nodded. “That’s because we were, darling. Jack never had to live up to that expectation, being adopted and all, but Sarah and I… we were just mounds of clay, ready for our parents to sculpt into some perfect princesses.”   
  


“Until, you met Vespa, and the Queen met…?”

Buddy smiled sadly, nodding. “I suppose, I just got tired of hearing those whispers behind my back. I have no clue how Jack deals with it, but I suppose he and Sarah hold each other together.” She smirked over at Peter, “And the third reason is you.”   
  


Peter gaped, “Me?”   
  


“Vespa and I were debating whether or not she’d move with me into the castle when we found you.” Buddy explained, “We’d decided to get married, and it made the most sense. But when we took you in, we realized you’d never be safe or happy in court. So we simply eloped, rebuilt Vespa’s home, added a few rooms, a bigger lab for her experiments, and an access passage to the castle for any and all needs.”

“So… you left your home… because of me?” Peter asked, bowing his head. Buddy smiled and lifted up his chin.

“No, darling.” She replied, “We’d have left anyways. The nobles despise Vespa, something about marrying a commoner, and we’d never get a moment’s rest. Here, I have a lovely wife, a peaceful home, and most of all, we have you.”

“Like… a matching set?” Peter wondered aloud and Buddy beamed.

“Exactly. We’re far better as a collective unit than we are apart.”

Vespa stepped into the dining room and kissed the top of Buddy’s head. “We’re a team, kid. Even if you get on my nerves.”

“And there’s nowhere else I’d rather be than here.” Buddy said, squeezing both their hands, “Here, now, with you.”

Peter laughed and the trio fell into another evening of jokes, mediocre soup and petty arguing. Peter never wanted it to end.

~+~   
  


To say that Peter and the Steel children were intentionally kept apart would be partially untrue. While both Sarah and Jack agreed that the children were better off away from one another, lest they face the same scrutiny and judgement their parent’s did, Buddy was of the opinion that the children would be good for one another. But, with the Steel’s in constant tutoring and meetings, and Peter helping his mother in her clinic and in the stables, their paths never crossed. One would almost think fate kept them intentionally apart. That is, until the day before the Royal Twins 9th birthday.

“Where is he?” The Queen exclaimed, pacing the hall outside the courtroom. “Juno was meant to be here an hour ago?”

“Calm yourself, Sarahtai.” Jack said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “He probably just lost track of the time?”

“How is that any better?” She cried, making Peter flinch as he picked up the bottle of wine from their lunch table. Shikhandi had been sick that day, so Peter was covering their tasks in the palace. “Any future ruler needs to understand the importance of punctuality. We can’t just keep the nobles waiting!”

“I understand.” Jack sighed, “But it’s not like lashing out is going to bring him here any faster. Why don’t we send out one of our knights to find him?”

Sarah perked up. “I have an idea. Why don’t we send one of our squires? They’re always eager to prove themselves. Let it be known that whosoever can find and bring me the Princess will begin training as a knight within the week.”

Peter froze. A knight. It’s been a dream of his ever since Buddy had shown him her armor. Vespa had taught him some basic self-defense, but to be a knight? That was an honor above all others. And if he became a knight… well, the nobles would hardly be able to bad mouth him and his guardians, now would they?   
  


“I’ll let the children know.” Jack replied, “It’s a good idea, kill two birds with one stone.”

“Right?” Sarah smirked, “And we’ll send M’Tendere after them, so if they fail, we’ll still get our princess and we won’t even have to bother with any knighting!”   
  


“Genius.” Lord Takano smiled.

“Genius!” The Queen laughed, swaying slightly as the door opened, with M’Tendere marching in and bowing

“Your highness.”

“M’Tendere, I need you to send out a dispatch of some squires. Whoever locates my daughter will begin their training as a knight. I want you to follow on Ruby, to make sure you find him before they do.” Sarah instructed, “And do try to make it quick, I’d rather not have this meeting with only one of my children present.”

“Understood, my queen.” M’Tendere slowly backed out of the room, darting down the stairs as the door swung shut.

“Well, that should cover that.” Sarah sighed, massaging her temples. “I just wish he wouldn’t insist on such trivial rebellion.”

“He’s a child.” Jack said, “It’s only natural.”

“Yes, but we’re royals, Jack.” Sarah replied, “We’re not supposed to be natural, we’re supposed to be better.”

Jack looked like he was about to say something when M’Tendere came crashing back into the room, frazzled and confused.

“What’s wrong?” Sarah demanded. “Did you find Juno? Where-?”

“My queen,” M’Tendere cleared their throat, “I’m afraid there’s been a bit of a… setback.”

Sarah shot them an incredulous look and Jack asked, “What kind of setback?”

“Ah. Well,” M’Tendere spoke nervously, “The thing is… Ruby is missing.”

“What?” Sarah cried.

“All of the horses are!” M’Tendere continued, “Somehow the stable gates were opened and they just… ran off? The squires will be sure to find them but…”

They trailed off, watching Sarah fume silently as the discarded bottle of wine rolled off the table.

Somewhere, just barely outside the palace grounds, a young boy rode down a stolen horse into the place he knew he’d go if he wanted to hide: The Whispering Woods.

~+~

Rajkumari Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel was not having a good day.

By all accounts, he should’ve been. Tomorrow was his birthday. There’d be a grand ball, drinks, food, dancing. But as always, there was some meeting his mom needed him in, some noble he needed to listen to, some duty he needed to perform. He understood that his mom was stressed, really he did, but this morning, she just… snapped.

_ “But, Ma, I just don’t understand-!” _

_ “Of course you don’t! No one here understands! You don’t, your idiot brother doesn’t understand, Camille didn’t understand, frigging- Jack doesn’t understand! Buddy’s too busy with that perfect little family of hers, and I’m trying my best! And then every other day there’s some gossip, some incident, and they’re all on my back again! Why don’t you get it? You’re not good enough for them, little monster! You need to be better, I need to be better! I won’t always be here for you to run to when you get caught in a moment of abject uselessness! So why, for the love of god, can’t you try just a little harder and understand?” _

_ “M- Ma?” _

_ “What? I-... I…. I’m sorry my angel, my little monster, I’m so sorry, Mommy didn’t mean it! Juno? Juno, please! Juno, please, please, come back! I didn’t mean it, I just got angry, Juno, I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean-!” _

Juno lined up his shot and let the arrow fly through the air. So what if he wasn’t good enough for his mother? She taught him all he knew, what did that say about her? He’d grown into quite the young warrior, an unparalleled marksman in his generation. What more could she want?

Juno let go of his next arrow as that plagued his mind. The shot went wide, the arrow lodging itself in a nearby tree. He let out a shout of frustration, chucking his bow at the tree. As his arm was outstretched, he saw the white lines catch the light. He clutched at them, as if to smooth away the sharp marks his mother’s nail had left on his forearm, when she grabbed him and squeezed, and yelled, and squeezed, and he told her it was painful, but she just kept squeezing-

Snap. Juno’s head shot up. Was he hearing things?

Snap. No, no, he wasn’t… that was definitely a…

  
Snap. Juno reached for his bow and began pulling out an arrow. There was no way anyone knew where he was, he was right in the center of the Borderlands… which meant Snapping was a hunter, a poacher of some sort. He needed to defend himself. He could hear the soft footsteps and snaps drawing nearer until…

“Ah, Princess Juno, how lovely to meet you at la-AH!”

He took the shot.

~+~

Peter barely ducked in time to stop his head being skewered by an arrow. He looked up to see a short girl holding a bow out in front of him. The Princess.

He looked confused as Peter stood up. “You- You’re just a boy!”

“Indeed I am!” Peter smiled, holding out a hand. “Peter Nureyev, at your service, m’lady.”

The princess’ eyes widened in recognition. “Oh, you’re Buddy’s stableboy, aren’t you! I’ve seen you, on the grounds, throwing knives with Vespa!” He laughed, low and warm, and Peter could feel his heart beat just a little bit faster. “That’s a relief, I thought my mother had sent you or the knights to find me or something!”

Peter must’ve given himself away, because the princess suddenly seemed on alert again.

“You- You aren’t here to take me back, are you?” He asked.

“Well…” Peter began sheepishly, reaching for the princess as he turned away, “Wait, your highness-!”

“I knew it!” He cried, “Couldn’t she just let me have a little time for myself?” He slumped against a tree and pulled his knees up to his chest. His ghagra was stained with dirt, but he didn’t seem to care. “Couldn’t she just let me enjoy one day when I didn’t have to be a princess?”

Peter hesitated, before sitting down next to the princess. “Listen… I’m sorry? I wouldn’t ask you to come back with me if I didn’t have to.”

“Yeah?” The princess turned on him, angrily, “And why do you have to?”

“Well,” Peter gulped, “The Queen said that any one who brings her the Princess would get to be a knight. If I was able to join the Knights of the Crown, I could bring honor to my mothers. The nobles would finally stop treating Buddy and Vespa as outcasts. I could fix everything!”

The princess scoffed, “Being a knight won’t fix anything. Jack’s a Lord of the Court and they still treat him like shit. I’m the crown princess and look at me!”

Peter’s heart fell. “Oh…”’ He must’ve seemed crushed because the princess spoke again.

“I mean… It’s still worth a shot?” He sighed, “Listen, if it means that much to you, I’ll go back with you?”

Peter immediately brightened up. “Really?” He beamed at the princess.

The princess laughed. “Yeah. I guess…”

“Well…” Peter said, “We don’t have to go right away? If you wanted some ‘time or yourself’?”

“Wouldn’t the other knights find us?” The princess asked, and Peter smiled sheepishly.

“I wouldn’t worry about them.” He replied, “I… kinda set all of the horses loose?”

The princess froze for a second, gaping at Peter in awe, before bursting into laughter.

“Oh god, I wish I could’ve seen her face!” He cackled, “I should’ve thought of that years ago!”

Peter chuckled slightly, and the two of them sat in silence for a minute. Peter watched the sunlight catch the princess’ eye, bathing it in gold, and spoke.

“You’re a very good marksman, you know.” He said, “I didn’t think most princesses would know how to shoot that well.”

The princess smiled softly. “Thanks. My mother taught me. She insisted we learn. Amma’s legacy as the kingdom’s best marksman is something we take pride in.”

“I didn’t know the Queen was so proud of her archery.” Peter commented and the princess shook his head.

“My other mother…” His voice sounded wistful as he spoke, his hands fiddling with a small leaf. “Ma would always tell me about how the two of them competed for years, one upping each other in every competition. One day, my Amma became a knight, and she swore she’d always protect my Ma. Jack and Buddy say it was very romantic.” His gaze darkened as he looked out towards the horizon. “But she died, the same day my brother and I were born. So, I guess she broke her promise.”   
  


“Oh…” Peter breathed, “I- I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

“You wouldn’t have known.” The princess reassured him, “We don’t… We don’t really talk about her anymore. My Ma was distraught after she died, but… I didn’t even know her. I guess I’ll never know what I missed out on.”

Peter sighed. “I don’t remember my parents. When… When Buddy found me in the river, I must’ve suffered a head wound because I can barely remember anything about Brahma. Just… the language, my name, and jumping off that cliff into the river.”

“You can’t remember anything?” The princess asked, “Not even your parent’s faces?”

Peter shook his head. “I get flashes. In dreams and whatnot. My father’s laugh, us playing in a forest… but the others… they aren’t good. It’s all… fire and screaming and building crashing during the revolution. Sometimes… Sometimes I think I’m better not remembering. I’m probably happier that way.”

The princess said nothing, just reached over and squeezed his hand as Peter blinked back small tears. They sat together, looking up at the sun, and mourning the parents they never met.

“Hey.” The princess said after a moment, “Wanna see me hit a bullseye upside down?”

“Is that even possible?” Peter chuckled and the princess smirked.

“Wanna find out?”

“I’d love to, your highness.” Peter responded and the princess squeezed his hand.

“Juno.” He said, “Call me Juno.”

Peter beamed. “I’d love to… Juno.”

~+~

“Juno!” The Queen ran out with open arms as Peter rode them into the gates. “Oh, my little monster I was so worried!”

Peter gave him a hand as he hopped down, and Juno ran straight into his mother’s embrace, clinging tight to her saree as she kissed his curls.

“I’m so sorry, my little monster, meri jaan, meri pyaar.” She whispered, clutching at his kurta tight.

“I’m sorry, Ma.” Juno sniffled, “I won’t scare you like that again.”

His mother beamed at him, standing up to address Peter. “And who is the valiant squire who brought you back to me?”

Peter stepped forward nervously, eliciting a gasp from Vespa in the corner. Juno could see Buddy’s hand tighten around her wife’s from the corner of his eye.

“I-” Peter cleared his throat, falling into a bow. “That would be me, your majesty.”

“You?” Sarah scoffed, “But you’re- you’re just a stable-boy? You’re not a squire.”

“Is that Ruby?” M’Tendere asked and Peter winced as the knight ran over to the horse behind him.

“Did you-?” Sarah took a deep breath, “Did you steal the palace horses?”

“I- Well, I-” Peter spluttered.

“I did!” Juno cut in, pulling on his mother’s hand. “I- I didn’t want you to follow me, so I set the horses loose. Peter just found one of them, Ruby, wandering around and took her.”

“Peter…” Vespa chuckled, her voice high and disbelieving. “My goddaughter knows my adopted son’s name.”

“It’s long overdue.” Buddy whispered back and Vespa shoved her in the ribs. “Ow!”

Beside him, Juno’s mother sighed. “Well, I suppose a promise is a promise.” She shot Peter an appraising look, “Even if you’re not a squire… I suppose we could work around that.”

She cleared her throat and when she spoke, it was in her distinctive Queen voice.

“Peter Nureyev,” She declared, reaching for her talwar. “I hereby declare, that from the day after tomorrow, you will begin training as a Knight of the Crown. Upon your 18th birthday, you will be sworn in to the ranks of your fellow knights and you will serve the crown loyally till the day you die. Are you in agreement with these terms?”

Peter glanced at Juno, who nodded, beaming. “I- Yes.”

“Then you may rise, Peter Nureyev, Knight-to-be.”

~+~

“So…” Juno smirked, “Knight-to-be, huh?”   
  


Peter laughed. He was dressed up for the occasion, wearing a fancy kurta, a deep blue that almost matched Juno’s lehenga. They stood by the corner of the ballroom as the kingdom celebrated Juno and the Prince’s birthday, laughing, dancing and drinking.

“It’s a lot less glamorous than it sounds.” He replied, “I still have to work in the stables, the only difference is now I have to wake up even earlier for training.”

“Hey, you asked for it.” Juno quipped, “At least you have Ruby?”

“At least I have Ruby.” Peter agreed, “Even Sir M’Tendere and Sir Jet couldn’t disagree. The horse loves me.”

“It’s an honor you know? Ruby hates everyone.”

“Not you. Or me.”

“Well, I’m the princess.” Juno smiled, “And you’re… special.”

Peter paused for a second, before speaking. “I- I just wanted to thank you. For covering for me, and for going along with me. I’m only in this position thanks to you.”

“If anything, I should be thanking you.” Juno laughed, “There’ll finally be a knight I can stand attending to me.”

Peter smiled. “Still, I’m in your debt. And I swear, I will serve you loyally till the day I die.”

“I don’t need any more ‘loyal servants’.” Juno replied, “But… I could use a friend?”

Peter beamed at him. “Friends?”

“Friends.” Juno laughed, pulling him onto the ballroom floor. “Now, come on! I want to at least dance on my birthday!”

~+~

“Mistah Steel!” Rita whined from over his shoulder, “Peter is playing that depressing instrument again!”

“It’s called a violin.” Peter scoffed, “And Sasha likes it!”

Lady Sasha shrugged from her perch on Juno’s bed, where she was reading a book, while Ben braided her hair. “I think it’s relaxing

“It’s annoying!” Ben groaned, while Lord Mick smiled and said; “I think it’s elegant!”

“Make him stop, Mistah Steel!” Rita screeched and Juno laughed.

“You know when I said you should stop calling me ‘majesty’, ‘mistah’ isn’t really what I had in mind.” He turned to Peter, who stood in the corner holding his depressing instrument. 

“I hate that thing.”

“I know you do.”

“Play that song I like?”

“But of course.”

Peter pulled the bow across the strings, and Juno turned back to his notes as the notes rang out, smooth and beautiful, and only slightly put off by Ben and Rita’s shrieks of protest.

~+~

“This has gone too far, Sarah, and you know it!”

  
“I can’t just banish my children’s friend from the grounds!”

Peter flinched, trying to clear up the table while the Queen and her brother yelled at each other in the next room.

“You were the one who suggested he come here in the first place!”

“The Civil War in Brahma is a dead deal, tai, and the boy is no longer an asset!”

“And what do you propose I do? Huh?”

“Send him back.” Peter froze, his blood draining cold. “Send him off as an act of alliance between our nations, and let life move on here. Let your children, let Juno, move on to bigger and better things.”

There was a horrible crashing sound and as the door burst open, Peter realized he’d dropped the bottle of cherry wine on his feet. His eyes prickled with tears as the queen pulled him up.

“Peter? Peter, are you alright?” She turned on Lord Takano, angrily. “Leave us.”

“Sarah, I-”

“Leave us.” She hissed, and Lord Takano took a shaky breath before exiting swiftly.

“Hey, hey, kid?” The queen took Peter’s face in her hands and whispered, “Hey, Kid look at me.”

“Please…” He begged, letting the tears fall freely now. “Please…”

“Shhhh, hey, it’s ok, it’s ok…”

“Please,” Peter sobbed, he flashes of flame and death burning through his mind, “Please don’t make me go back, please.”

“Hey, hey.” The queen pulled him into her arms, shushing him gently. “Don’t worry, you aren’t going anywhere…”

“But- But Lord Takano said-!”

“Listen, Peter.” The queens spoke softly, “My children adore you. You are a good servant, a good knight in training, and a good friend. As long I have a say in it, no one can take you from here, ok? This palace will always be your home. Do you understand me?”

Peter nodded slowly and she smiled. “Good. Now, let’s take you down to Vespa and have her look at your wounds, shall we?”

In the back of his mind, Peter supposed this was the side of Sarah Steel that Ben saw, the one he’d always rush to defend. This was the side of Sarah Steel that Juno was forgetting, that he’d always overlook when he ranted to Peter. This was the side of Sarah Steel that no one would ever see outside of these castle walls.

But the rest of his mind was uttering a solemn vow. He wouldn’t forget this woman, this queen, who showed him kindness. He would serve this crown loyally till the day he died.

~+~

“Get back here you little-!” Cook yelled as Peter, Rita and Juno dashed down the hallway. “You little thieves! No respect for a balanced diet, no respect for the working class of this kingdom!”

“Who’d have thunk she’d get so worked up over some kaju katli?” Juno laughed, they turned a corner. Peter smiled, before taking Juno up into his arms, Rita clinging to his shoulders as they bounded down the steps.

The three kids leaped down the stairs of the courtyard, laughing and screaming as they fell into a pile in the soft grass. Somewhere above them, Lord Takano cleared his throat.

“M’ladies, Peter.” He addressed them, “Your mother requests your presence in court. There’s someone here to see you.”

“I thought you said that I didn’t have to attend any more sessions today!” Juno whined and Jack smiled.

“I was talking to our Knight-in-training.” Peter glanced at Juno nervously, and he tried to smile reassuringly. They held hands the whole way to court, Juno squeezing Peter’s encouragingly before they had to part.

“Ah, Peter.” Juno’s mother smiled as Juno took his seat by her right hand, and Peter bowed in front of her. “We have a guest today who claims to-”

“Oh my lord, it’s really you!” Juno turned to see a short man approaching Peter, “After all of these years.. You still have the same eyes…”

“I- I’m sorry?” Peter asked, “Who are you?”

The man straightened up, clearing his throat. “My name is Magnus Ransom. Your father’s name was Julius Nureyev.”

Juno watched in horror as Peter’s eyes blew wide. “How- How do you-?”

“You father is-, was, my brother.” The man beamed, his eyes glinting with tears. “I just can’t believe, after all these years, I finally found you!”

“I- I never thought-!” Peter was grinning from ear to ear now. “You know who my father was… you know who I was! You know who I am, where I came from, oh my god!”

“This is perfect!” The man, Magnus, exclaimed. “Oh my god, this is just perfect. I finally found you, now you can tell me all about you, what you’ve been doing all these years, we can go back to Brahma-!”

“No!” Juno cried, before he could stop himself. All eyes turned to him, and he slammed a hand over his mouth. He hid his gaze sheepishly as Peter’s eyes stared up at his. “I- I didn’t mean-...”

His mother sighed, “Magnus, if you wouldn’t mind giving the children a moment?”

“Oh.” The man seemed taken-aback. “Oh, no, of course.” He smiled at Juno, “Whatever you wish, your majesty.”

Juno stepped down, grabbing Peter’s hand, and dragged him into the next room over.

“Juno, I-” Peter started but trailed off as Juno pulled out his sword. His eyes trailed up from to tip as it rested at his neck to Juno’s eyes as they rested on his. Juno had been told he had a pretty formidable gaze for a 12 year old. 

“3 years ago,” He said, not letting his voice waver with any of the emotion he was hiding, “3 years ago, you made a promise. Do you remember it?”

“I- Of course.” Peter gulped. Juno could see the little fear that had been reflected in his eyes fall away, “I swore that I would protect and serve the crown, your crown, until the day I died.”

Juno shifted his sword slightly onto Peter’s left shoulder. “And you still intend to keep that promise?”

“Yes.”

Juno shifted the sword onto his right. “Even if it means you can’t leave Hyperia? Even if it means you’ll have to stay?”

“Juno-?”

“You can’t leave.” Juno continued, blinking back tears as the sword fell with a clutter to the floor. “Please, Peter, you can’t leave me here.”

Peter’s gaze softened as he crossed the room to envelop Juno in a tight hug. “I swear.”

“I- What?”

Peter held Juno’s gaze as he spoke. “I swear that I will serve your crown loyally till the day I die. I will stay here, by your side, for as long as I live and I will never leave you here alone.”

Juno let out a sob as he crashed back into Peter, crying into his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” He wept, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Peter replied, “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”   
  


~+~

“You can’t just let him be here!” Vespa cried, as her wife sorted through her daily paperwork. “Surely there are, I don’t know, rules about this? Protocol?”

“If there was, my love, I assure you, I’d have found it by now.” Buddy sighed, “Magnus Ransom is well within his rights to stay here and look over his supposed-nephew.”

“How do we even know he’s telling the truth, huh?” Vespa demanded, tears welling up in her eyes. “How do we know he’s not just some rando who’s trying to hurt Peter?”

“We don’t. But, Jack said we should allow him to stay here, and Sarah trusts Jack, and I trust Sarah.” Buddy replied.

“I don’t like this.” Vespa sniffled. 

“I know you don’t.” Buddy said, softly, walking up to her wife and taking her by the shoulders. “I know you’re scared.”

“I- I’m not scared, why the hell would I be scared-?”

“You’re scared,” Buddy repeated, “that this ‘scary rando’ will take our son, your son, away from you for good. You’re scared that he’ll tear apart our perfect family.”

Vespa stumbled over her words for a few seconds, before Buddy pulled her into a tight embrace. Vespa let out a sob into her wife’s shoulder.

“I can’t lose him too, Bud… I can’t-!”

“I know, darling.” Buddy sighed, “I know.” She took her wife’s face by the chin and turned her towards the window. “But, look, my love.”

Vespa turned to gaze out the window. She saw, clear as day, Juno running and squealing, Mick and Sasha perched atop his shoulders, as he was chased by Peter, who carried a shrieking Rita in his arms, and a whooping Ben above his head, in Hyperia’s strangest game of Monster Tag. She saw her children running and playing and laughing and crying. As Juno tried to drag Peter back to the ground, Vespa caught Peter’s eye. The boy stood tall and proud, waving at his mothers cheerfully. Vespa laughed through a sob and waved back.

“Do you really think that Peter, our Peter, would ever leave us behind?” Buddy whispered, as they watched Peter get pulled back to the grass by a fussy princess.

Vespa smiled, as Rita shrieked about being crushed by royalty. “No. No, I don’t think he would.”

~+~

“Now, presenting… Rajkumari Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel!”

Juno began to step elegantly down the steps. Standing in the pale sunlight, descending in that gorgeous gown, Peter thought he looked like a real princess. Until he tripped over his petticoat and came tumbling down.

Peter rushed over to help Juno to his feet while Benzaiten cackled in the corner.

“Very funny, Ben.” Juno sneered, taking Peter’s hand.

“No, no, that’s exactly what you should do at the ball.” Ben laughed, wiping a tear away from his eye, “That was glorious.”

“Ignore him.” Peter said, squeezing Juno’s hand as he turned to look at him. “You were radiant.”

“Thanks, Peter.” Juno beamed, ducking his head slightly as Peter led him down the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye, Peter could see Ben fake-gag, but he paid him no mind.

In a moment, Rita came bursting through the door, giggling and jumping.

“Mistah Steel! Mistah Steel! Mistah Steel!” She squealed, grabbing Juno’s hand and hopping about excitedly. “She’s here, she’s here!”

“Rita, who are you-?” Juno began to ask, when the doors swung open again. RIta shrieked and hid behind Juno. Peter quickly let go off Juno’s arm, falling into a bow as the Queen entered. By her side was a tall red-headed man, her clothes embellished in gold and their lips stained. Ben clambered off the dresser he’d been sitting on, and rushed to stand next to Peter and Juno.

“There you are, my little monsters.” The Queen addressed them warmly, nodding at Peter as she did. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“M’sorry?” Juno mumbled, “I must’ve forgotten.”

The Queen made a face as though she was biting back anger, but smiled. “No, no, I must’ve forgotten to tell you. We have a very special guest with us today, and I thought I’d make the introductions.”

“Lord Diamond.” The red-head announced, “It truly is a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all ours.” Juno replied, in what Peter recognized as a practiced, monotone, greeting. “I’m Juno, and this is my brother Benzaiten.”

“Ah, so you must be the Rajkumari!” Lord Diamond exclaimed, taking Juno’s hand in her own. “You truly are even more beautiful in person. The ballads don’t do you justice.”

“O- Oh!” Juno stammered, “You’re… too kind.” 

Peter felt his hand tighten at his side as he watched Juno blush, with Lord Diamond kissing his hand. In front of his brother and mother, the Queen! It was improper really. Lord Diamond, it seemed, had no respect for proper protocol in the presence of a member of the crown.

Except… The Queen was smiling at Lord Diamond as she led Juno into the gardens. Benzaiten seemed upset, but The Queen… The Queen was smiling at Lord Diamond the same she smiles, used to smile, at Peter. As if they were the kind of person she’d be glad to call family…

Rita squeezed his hand gently, snapping Peter out of his thoughts.

“You know… I don’t like them very much either.” She said, “Even if she is very pretty. She’s not really Mistah Steel’s type.”

“I’m sure I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean.” Peter replied, clearing his throat awkwardly. Rita smiled up at him.

“That’s ok, too. Just thought I’d let you know.”

~+~

Juno woke to seven short raps against his door. He’d been having quite a lovely dream too. Something about dancing, and a ball, and Peter’s knighting ceremony, and-

Peter. That was their signal. Seven knocks, in rapid succession. Juno leapt out of bed and raced to the door, opening it to find Peter, curled in on himself and sobbing.

“Oh my god, Peter.” Juno breathed, pulling him into the room and kneeling next to him on the floor beside the bed. “Hey, Peter, look at me?”

“I’m sorry-” Peter mumbled, blinking back his tears, “Juno, I’m sorry-”

Juno pulled him into his arms, shushing him gently as he carded his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. You have nothing to apologize for.” Juno whispered, “Nightmare?”

Peter nodded. “The same… The fire, and the screaming and the cliff.”

Juno sighed. It had been like this for years. One minute everything would be fine, and the next Peter would start screaming in his sleep, face streaked with tears as he relived the flames he’d left behind in Brahma. They’d figured it out over time. Mag was fairly useless when it came to comforting Peter after a nightmare, and Buddy and Vespa needed all the rest they could get. But Juno’s door was always open, and so that was where Peter went.

“It’s alright.” Juno murmured as Peter wept into his chest. “It was just a dream… You’re going to be ok…”

“I know.” Peter said, “It just… doesn’t feel real.”

“What do you need?” Juno asked, softly, as Peter pulled back and smiled up at him.

“Just… stay with me? For a bit?”

“Of course.” Juno whispered, letting Peter fall back into rest on his chest as Juno began to sing quietly in the dead of night.

_ “Meet me by the river… Where the elderberries grow… When stars are silver… No one has to know…” _

~+~

_ “Meet me by the river… By driftwood and stone… I’ll float down with her… No one has to know…” _

Peter sighed contentedly, watching Juno laugh in the gardens. Mick has rested his head in the princess’ lap while Rita taught Sasha how to make flower crowns. If he listened carefully, Peter could almost hear Juno’s smooth voice carrying over the grounds.

“Son, if you’re done gawking at the pretty ladies.” A deep voice cut through Peter’s thoughts, making him trip over his sword. He turned to see Mag and Buddy laughing, leaning against the walls. “We do need to get on with your training.”

“Oh ha ha.” Peter pouted. “As if I haven’t watched Buddy here trip over her own feet 13 times trying to impress Vespa.”

“Am I not allowed to give my wife a good view?” Buddy teased, making Peter fake-gag. “And I’ve already completed my training, young man. Something you have yet to do.”

“Yes, yes.” Peter rolled his eyes. “So, are we going to spar or not?”

He grinned as Buddy and Mag drew their swords. He took a deep breath, cast one last look at the lords and ladies, and leapt forward.

~+~

Peter winced as Juno stepped on his foot again. “My dear, if you insist on learning to waltz, might I ask that you wear softer heels?”

“Sorry.” Juno groaned, “I just… Can’t get the hang of this.”

“Nothing to apologize for.” Peter smiled as he twirled Juno around once, making the princess laugh. “You’re doing much better already.”

“You’re biased.” Juno replied.

“Is that so?” Peter smirked.

“Mhm.” Juno said, wrapping his arm around Peter’s neck. “You just want an excuse to get me distracted.”

“Guilty as charged.” Peter chuckled, “But when one gets a chance to dance with the loveliest lady in Hyperia, one would be wise to take it.”

Juno looked at their locked hands, hesitating. “You-” He sighed. “You know you could just dance with me at the ball, right?”

Peter laughed sadly, “Really? The stable boy and the princess?”

“The soon-to-be Knight and me.” Juno countered, his gaze and voice soft, as Peter pulled him round. Peter pursed his lips with a strained smile.

“I-... I don’t think your mother would be too happy with that.” He murmured under his breath, low enough that, in the wide empty hall, it’d only be heard by Juno.

“Oh please,” Juno scoffed, “My mom loves you. You’re a good knight, and you take good care of her kids.”

“Lord Takano then. He’d be more than happy to let me go now that I’m of no more political leverage. Or Lord Diamond.”

“Who cares?” Juno asked, “What if I just want to dance with you, huh?”

Peter stood, frozen, one arm still wrapped around Juno’s waist, the other clasping his hand.

“What if I want to dance with you in front of the entire court?” Juno continued, his eyes aflame. “What if I want to laugh in every one of those stuffy nobles faces, and actually dance with someone I- someone who I actually want to dance with.”

“And what about Lord Diamond?” Peter breathed, “The noble you’re supposed to be-... dancing with.”

“She can wait.” Juno replied, “I’m asking you to dance with me.”

“I-”

“You wouldn’t deny a request from your future Queen,” Juno asked, “Would you, Sir Nureyev?”

There was a moment of silence that hung between them, a silent understanding of sorts. Not a confession or a promise, but an acknowledgement. And once that second passed, Peter pulled Juno in and closed the gap.

It wasn’t a deep kiss, the kind that poets would write about for centuries to come, the kind Peter would think of in his darkest moments, something profound and wonderful, but it was a first. It was a small press of the lips between a princess and a stable boy in a room where no one else could see or hear them. It was a moment that lasted a lifetime and a second in one moment. It was a first kiss and an agreement.

Peter pulled back first, Juno’s hands still cupping his face, eyes closed. He squeezed Juno’s hand and returned it to his shoulder with a silent nod.

“From the top, m’lady.”

~+~

“My oh my, Junebug.” Lord Diamond remarked at the Queen’s bi-annual Solstice Ball. “You are quite the dancer.”

Juno gave her a strained smile, spinning himself across their arm. He cast a quick glance to the corner of the ballroom. He saw Peter, leaning against a pillar behind a gaggle of laughing noblewomen. He’d been staring at Juno for a while, fiddling with his knife.

“Had a good teacher.” Juno said, locking eyes with Peter as he was twirled around. The boy frowned, stuffing his knife back into it’s holster and marching through the hall into the gardens. Juno sighed, allowing himself to be swept up again in Diamond’s fast-paced waltz.

If Juno spent the rest of the ball in a daze, no one needed to know. If he laughed hollowly at the noble’s jokes and drank enough cherry wine to make him lightheaded, earning him a scolding from his mother, no one needed to know.

Even if he awoke to a clamor outside his window, late at night. Even if he climbed out of his chambers, long after the guests had left and fallen asleep, and creeped into the barn on the outskirts of the palace grounds, finding Peter curled up, waiting for him, in a warm corner. Even if they lay there till morning, not even speaking, just pressed against each other. Even if Juno could feel Peter crying against his chest while Juno carded his hands through the Knight's hair, whispering about the fire that had burst on Brahma as people danced, the flashes of screams he heard in his dreams. Even if those stolen whispers made Juno want to kiss away every tear that ever fell from his face, to fight every person who ever made Peter, his Peter, feel like that, to hold him tight and close and cling to him and never, ever-

Well, nobody needed to know.

~+~

Peter Nureyev was in love with Juno Steel.

This wasn’t some huge revelation. It was simply a fact of life. The sky is blue. The grass is green. Peter Nureyev was in love with Juno Steel. As it always had been, and always would be.

It came to be like this: a stable boy and a princess were laying side by side in the grass across the edge of the palace gardens. It was one of the Queen’s ‘bad days’, and the two of them had made a habit of sneaking out through the bushes and flowers to that same spot in the sunlight, at the border of the woods. Peter was lying on his back, head tilted to the right as he watched Rajkumari Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel catch the sunlight between his fingers, laughing softly as the beams of light caught in his hair and his eyes. 

He was watching the princess smiling in a wave of gold and light, looking every bit the goddess he was named for, when Peter thought to himself ‘I will serve this crown loyally till the day I die’. The same vow he’d recited to himself everyday for the last 8 years. But, he supposed Juno might’ve gotten a bit tired of hearing that one, so instead, he put it into the only words he thought would fit the occasion.

“I love you.”

Juno turned to face Peter, beaming.

“I know.”

~+~

Peter Nureyev was in love with Juno Steel.

It was just another step in the flow of life. The royal palace has 27 bedrooms, 2 ballrooms, and 3 dining rooms. The ballrooms are cleaned twice a month. Every year, the Queen holds a ball for all the nobility of Hyperia. Every year, Peter Nureyev does not get to dance with the Princess even though Peter Nureyev is in love with Juno Steel. As it always had been, and always would be.

It came to be like this: Peter watched Lord Diamond take the Princess by the hand and spin him across the ballroom floor. He watched the good Lord kiss the Princess’ hand and whisper flirtatiously in his ear as they walked to and from the gardens. He watched the good Lord try to kiss Juno, and watched with glee as Juno swatted her across the face with his fan. He thought to himself, as Juno apologized profusely for ‘accidentally’ spilling wine on Diamond’s kurta and his own lehenga, ‘I will serve and protect this impossible idiot till the day I die’.

As Juno walked towards him beaming, his golden lehenga gone, replaced by a simple blue saree and shawl, Peter thought that Juno had heard those words spoken far too many times, and too often by people who did not speak them sincerely. So instead, he took the princess by the hands and spun him around. He let his head fill with the sound of Juno’s laughter, and they danced in the pale moonlight.

“I love you.” Peter said, as he dipped the princess. Juno smiled up at him.

“I know.”

~+~

Peter Nureyev was in love with Juno Steel.

It was just another thing that Peter could add to his list of absolute truths. Sarah Steel’s wife died before she could ever meet her children. Buddy Aurinko and Jack Takano are proud to stand by their sister’s side. And this year, Buddy and Vespa are finally dancing together at The Captain’s birthday ball, the way Peter and Juno never have, even though Peter Nureyev is in love with Juno Steel. As it always had been, and always would be.

It came to be like this: Buddy and Vespa were laughing and dancing as the Queen drew up in front of the crowd. The Queen told her sister that she was sorry, that she saw how the nobles had treated them and that she had done nothing. That now she was going to fix it. She drew her sword, and lifted a crown, and within a minute, Buddy Aurinko was named Guardian of the Realm. The crowd filled with murmurs, but next to him, Peter saw the Steel children, Mick, Sasha, and Rita cheering. He saw Lord Diamond crush her glass of champagne and Lord Takano curse, his face contorted with fury. He saw Vespa, the woman who taught him how to throw knives and make soup crying with happiness. And so, Peter cheered as loud as his lungs would allow him to.

Guardian of the Realm, Juno explained, meant that if Sarah Steel died before Juno took the throne, Buddy would be the temporary regent. It also meant that Buddy was something like Sarah’s right hand. Normally the court would take a vote, but now Buddy would finally be where she was always meant to be. Two halves of a whole, two sisters, ruling together as they were always meant to.

Juno and Peter sat on the balcony as the nobles screamed and shouted inside the court. Sarah had known there would be backlash, but she hadn’t cared. She wanted to do right by her sister, and so, she did. But Juno still couldn’t bear the sounds that echoed through the castle, the cruel words, the lies. And still, he’d stood by his mother’s side for so long.

And as they sat there, together in hiding, after Peter finally stole the princess away, it occurred to Peter that Rajkumari Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel was the bravest lady he’d ever met. He wanted to tell him this, that’d he’d gladly and loyally serve his crown till the day he died. But the past day had proven to the Steel’s just how little that vow meant now. And so, Peter settled on something simpler.

“I love you.” He whispered, kissing Juno’s forehead. Juno smiled, leaning his head on Peter’s shoulder’s and tracing his fingertips over his knuckles.

“I know.”

~+~

Juno Steel was in love with Peter Nureyev.

This wasn’t just some fact of life. It wasn’t common knowledge. It wasn’t on full display the way Peter Nureyev’s love was. It couldn’t be seen from Outer Space or be spoken about in hushed voices when ladies of the court observed how the Knight-to-be doted on the young Princess. It was a quiet secret, uttered only in quiet rooms where stable boys could dance with princesses, in gardens where little boys told little girls about their pasts, in cold bedrooms where lost children could cry about their nightmares, and in moonlit balconies where you could just sit and watch the stars, letting the dark voices fade away behind you, while you sat and laughed with the one you loved.

But sometimes life surprises you. Kings adopted lost little boys and raised them as their own. Queens fell in love with servant girls who grew into fearsome knights. Princesses drew their own swords and became knights, only to chase after herbalists and doctors who could cure their heartache. Scared children could survive falling off of cliffs. Little stable-boys with unsteady knives could find princesses in forests. And Juno Steel fell in love with Peter Nureyev. 

Perhaps he was not the one Juno loved most, but the one whose love was the most different from any other. The one whose love he worked for, the one he fought to protect, the ones who made love, piece by piece, line by line, always waiting for Juno to add a new side.

It came to be like this: The Outer Rim kingdoms decided to let magic back into their walls. They built a fearsome engine called a ‘train’. They used heat powered magic to send it flying across the kingdoms. This engine made it so that one could cross the universe in a matter of months, days even. It meant that Peter Nureyev could visit Brahma.

It came to be like this: Magnus Ransom went ahead and boarded a train headed miles and miles north, waiting for his nephew to join him inside. The Ladies Rita and Sasha Wire hugged Peter Nureyev the Stable Boy as tight as they could. The Lord Micholas Mercury lifted him a few feet off the ground when he got his turn. The Prince Benzaiten Steel told him to come home as soon as possible. They all walked away slowly, leaving only the Princess behind.

“So…” The Rajkumari Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel sighed, “This is really it, huh?”

“I suppose it is.” Peter Nureyev replied sheepishly. Juno pursed his lips in deliberation for a moment before reaching into his purse.

“I have something for you.” He said, pulling out a small golden chain. On it rested a small ring, a dark gold band with a single blue crystal sitting in its center. In his reflection, Peter Nureyev could see the version of himself that the Guardian of the Realm had found the day she picked up the crystal for the first time.

“Think of it as a good luck charm.” Juno continued, as Peter stared on in awe. “To keep you safe.”

“Juno…” He laughed, “I can’t. It’s your signet ring. It’s a symbol of your royalty, of your family, of…” He trailed off as the princess smiled up at him. “I can’t keep this.”

“Well, then.” Juno smirked, “You’d better hurry back to return it. That way, I’ll have a proper one made that I can give to you for real.”

“I- You mean it?” Peter asked incredulously, “We could actually do this?”

“I’m the Rajkumari of Hyperia.” Juno replied smugly, “I can do anything I want. And what I want is for you to come home soon so that I can tell Lord Diamond and every other two bit Knight and Lord to go fuck themselves.”

Peter laughed in earnest now, reaching for Juno and spinning him around in the air. The princess threw his head back and laughed and laughed and laughed.

It happened in an instant, but what an instant it was. Juno pressed his forehead to Peter’s and all he could think of was that he never wanted Peter to leave him again. That as soon as he returned, Juno would hold him tight and never let him go. That he wanted Peter by his side for the rest of eternity, whether or not he’d serve him or his crown. He just wanted him there, to have and to hold, for as long as Peter would let him.

But Juno Steel had never been one for fancy words of prose. So he kept it short and simple.

“I love you.” He whispered into Peter’s arms as they laughed. Peter smiled down at him, kissed his forehead and said;

“I know.”

“I love you.” Juno whispered as Peter ran backwards away from him, towards the door of the train.

“I love you.” Juno whispered as Peter waved at him in the distance.

“I love you.” Juno whispered as he wrote his first letter to Peter and sealed the envelope with a kiss.

“I love you.” Whispered Peter Nureyev, a million miles away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Letter from the Rajkumari of Hyperia Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel to one Peter Nureyev:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's up el gee bee tee community

A Letter from the Rajkumari of Hyperia Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel to one Peter Nureyev:

_Peter,_

_Hyperion City. The capital of Hyperia. It’s a beautiful place, with it’s tall towers and crystal skyline. But at the end of the day, a skyline can only tell you so much about a place. Inside, the city feels hollow, empty, as if someone took a large pipe and drained every last drop of life from it._

_This is all a very long winded and dramatic way of saying that I miss you. Terribly so. Is that weird? To barely have spent 3 days away from a person and yet you feel like your heart is going to burst if you spend even another minute away?_

_I have a few orders of business. Firstly, stop smiling. I just know you’re smiling like a nerd reading this, and it’s making me giggle, and now Rita is giggling and Ben is looking at me funny, so STOP._

_Secondly, you wouldn’t believe how boring the palace is without you. I never noticed just how big the damn thing is. Rows and rows of empty rooms, and, I don’t know… Now that you’re gone, that one missing voice seems to make the whole place silent. I keep thinking that if I run down to the gardens or climb onto the balcony, you’ll just be there, like you always are. And your absence just makes the whole place feel even emptier than before._

_Ben’s in a mood right now. He got into another argument with the Viscount, Diamond’s father. I know you dislike her, but Diamond’s a good person! Her dad on the other hand… It’s some stupid reform bill that he’s picked a fight against. I don’t get it! If it’ll help our people, why can’t he just suck it up and put his ego aside and help pass it?_

_Regardless, it’s causing a lot of stress for the whole court. Jack, Buddy and Ma haven’t been seen outside their respective rooms in days, and Ben’s been sleeping over at Mick’s. Sasha’s carved her way through six practice dummies. SIX! Rita’s the only one holding us together at this point…_

_Have you arrived in Brahma yet? I’m sure it’s beautiful. I’ve heard the stories, of crystal blue skies and soaring stained glass towers. It sounds lovely. Of course, some sentimental part of me wants you back home as soon as possible, so don’t get too attached._

_I miss you, I miss you, I love you. Write me back soon, and make haste on your way home?_

_Yours,_

_Juno_

~+~

“Pete? Pete? Peter!” Mag called from across the crowded inn. Peter looked up to see the man approaching with two pints of a frothy drink. “You alright, son? You’ve been staring at that letter and smiling like an idiot all day!”

“I’m fine, Mag.” Peter insisted, “I’m just… homesick, I suppose.”

“Well,” Mag beamed, “You won’t be for long. Tomorrow, we’ll reach New Kinshasa, the capital.”

“And once our business is complete, I can return to Hyperia!” Peter sighed, happily, running his fingers over Juno’s messy signature.

“I- Sure, Pete.”

~+~

A Letter From one Peter Nureyev to the Rajkumari of Hyperia Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel:

_Juno,_

_Well, I must admit. It seems as though life has continued without me in Hyperion. I have mixed feelings about that, to be candid. Of course, I am not nearly selfish nor arrogant enough to demand or assume that all life in my home revolves around my presence, and yet… It feels strange. To hear of all these things yet not see them for myself. I do think I’m getting more homesick than I’d expected._

_Mag and I will arrive in New Kinshasa tomorrow. It’s so peculiar, riding through these hills and forests I once knew, the ones that live in the back of my mind, that pop up in my dreams. It’s strange to see them bathed in sunlight instead of flames, but it’s beautiful. The sky truly is bluer when it’s surrounded by trees and wildlife, as opposed to the busy life of the city._

_I miss you terribly. Everytime I hear bells nearby, I’ll turn around, expecting you to come running near, your paijhans light against the floor. I’m disappointed every time, except of course, when I see you in my dreams. It’s selfish, I know, but I lament every moment that I am away from you. This trip is so important to Mag, yet I want nothing more than the seconds I’ll spend running back into your arms. I want to burst through the doors of the palace and drag you away from that wretched court. I want to dance with you in the ballrooms, in the gardens, on the roofs, on the balconies, anywhere you’d want to take me. I want to laugh until our sides hurt and Rita yells at us, I want to run away from your mother, I want Ben to bully me, I want you back with me._

_I promise you, Juno, my love. I’ll be home soon._

_Your better half,_

_Peter Nureyev_

~+~

“Juno.” His mother chided from across the room. “Don’t slouch. It’s unbecoming.”

Juno rolled his eyes, as his mother took a long sip of her chai. “It’s just us, Ma.”

She shot him a sharp look of warning. “And when have I ever expected anything less than perfection of you?”

Ben cleared his throat awkwardly as Juno shot up straight. “So, Ma, about that new reform bill-”

“The workers rights one, yes?” Sarah sighed, “I’m aware of your stance on this issue, Benzaiten.”

“It’s a good plan, Ma! Jack’s got a strong foundation going here!”

“Yes, but the court will not proceed on a ‘strong foundation’. As much as I’d love to give out free lodgings, it is simply not-!”  
  


“Lord Takano is influential-!”

“Lord Takano is a fool, and so are you if you truly believe we’d even have a chance!” Juno’s mother snapped, making Ben freeze. Juno looked up from his book, trying to connect to his mother.

“Ma, I- I don’t think-”

‘Oh, shut up, my little monster.” Sarah scoffed, jumping up and storming towards the door. “You’ve been a fool ever since I stopped being one.”

The doors slammed shut behind her, sending out a resounding thud that shook the room. Ben winced as his teacup rattled. Juno sighed, and picked up his quill.

~+~

A Letter from the Rajkumari of Hyperia Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel to one Peter Nureyev:

_Peter,_

_I hate you. I hate you, I love you, I love that I hate you, I hate that I love you. I made a fucking list, if that helps._

_Reasons why I HATE (soon-to-be) Sir Peter Nureyev of Hyperia:_

_1) He's too noble for his own good_

_2) He leaves behind a lot of paperwork_

_3) He’s smart_

_4) He’s kind_

_5) He’s pretty damn gorgeous_

_6) He takes care of me_

_7) He’s a good dancer_

_8) He’s strong and swift_

_9) He left me to go gallivant across the world_

_10) I can’t even blame him_

_I hate Hyperia. That’s something of a lie. I love Hyperia. I HATE the stupid, dumb, entitled, court. I hate politics. I hate that, to be a good daughter, I have to play games with people’s lives, with my own life._

_It’s silly, but I wish you were here for Diwali. It’s hardly going to be much of a celebration without you. I remember, when we were kids, you’d run around with Buddy and Vespa lighting every lamp and diya on the grounds. We’d paint a huge rangoli in the courtyard, and we’d spend the night dancing and partying. It was hell to clean up later, but it was so much fun. I guess I could use some of that right now._ _  
  
_

_How’s Brahma treating you? Did you get a chance to try out that coconut oil? Buddy swears that it’s coconut oil that makes your hair so silky and smooth, and I hear Brahma has some really good coconuts. Do you think of me? I know I think of you. I think of you during meetings, I think of you during tea with the Lords and Ladies, I think of you in the dark of nights, just as I fall asleep. I suppose it’s a small respite from you being completely absent in my life._

_Although, now that you’ve arrived in Brahma, you’ll probably be back in Hyperia within the month, right? I can’t wait to see you, I have so much that just can't be expressed in a letter that I want to tell you._

_Eagerly waiting your return, all my love,_

_Juno_

~+~

Peter read the letter again, and again, and again, 2, 3, 4 10, 20 times. The words never changed.

_I can’t wait to see you._

Peter sighed, pressing his palms against his eyes as he wiped his tears away. Juno would understand. He’d be angry, upset, and… heartbroken, god, he’d be heartbroken, but he’d understand. Someday.

Peter closed his eyes and blinked back his tears. He let out a deep breath and pressed a kiss to the envelop before shoving the letter back into his bag and running out of the stupid inn which Mag had checked them into barely a week ago.

~+~

A Letter From one Peter Nureyev to the Rajkumari of Hyperia Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel:

_Juno,_

_My love, I’m afraid I have some unfortunate news._

_The situation is Brahma was much more… tenuous than we expected. To put things bluntly… Mag is dead. And I do not know whether I will be able to safely travel back to Hyperia as of now._

_My plan is to cut through Vishnu and set up camp in Shiva for a while. I’ll figure out something from there._

_Yours,_

_Peter Nureyev_

~+~

A Letter from the Rajkumari of Hyperia Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel to one Peter Nureyev:

_Peter,_

_I am… so sorry. About everything. I don’t know what I could possibly say that could make any of this better. I barely ever knew my other mother, so I cannot even begin to imagine the pain you must be going through._

_I won’t mince words here, Peter. I’m worried about you. The Outer Rim has been a dangerous place ever since the war and because of this… change of plans, who knows how long it’ll be until you can come home?_

_I cannot force you to come home but I urge you, please, Peter. Do not put yourself in harm's way. I could not bear it if something were to happen to you and I couldn’t even see you._

_Praying for your safety,_

_  
__Juno_

~+~

A Letter From one Peter Nureyev to the Rajkumari of Hyperia Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel

_Juno,_

_I’m sorry. I am so so sorry. It wasn’t meant to be like this, I know, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I cannot run back to you, I’m sorry that I cannot wipe your tears and kiss you and reassure you that everything will be alright. I’m sorry that I had to leave you behind._

_I do not know when I can return, and I cannot promise you that I will stay as safe as you’d like. But I will promise you this;_

_I will not abandon you. I will come home to you, if not now, then one day. I will come home to you, I will make you laugh, and I will hold your hands in the gardens and everything will be right again. I made you a promise years ago, and I will make it again as soon as I can be in your arms again. I swear that I will serve you and your crown loyally till the day I die._

_I love you. And I will come back for you. Just please. Trust me for a little bit longer?_

_Will write again as soon as possible,_

_Peter_

~+~

Juno read the last few lines of the letter. Then he read them again. And again and again and again, and again, just for good measure. He read the letter until each and every word of Peter’s oath was etched into his mind, and he could trace the words even with his eyes closed.

“Uh… Juno?” Mick asked, causing Juno to snap out of his thoughts. “You ok? You’ve read that thing like 12 times already.”

“Oh, I’m…” Juno took a deep breath before plastering his patented ‘princess’ smile back on and turning to Mick. “I’m fine, Mick. I just got an important letter is all.”

“Oh yeah?” Mick leaned over across the table to get a closer look. “From who?”

“Peter.” Juno replied, pursing his lips. Rita giggled slightly, before Ben and Sasha both glared in her direction.

“Oh, man.” Mick chuckled, waving at Juno with a spoon. “You know that guy was, like, totally in love with you or something, right?”

“Mick!” Sasha reprimanded, as Ben and Rita exchanged tense glances. Juno gulped. Rita had known about him and Peter since the very beginning. She was his ‘BFFFFF Forever’ as she said. Sasha had figured it out within a few weeks. About a year later, Ben had found them together in the stables, which was both awkward and hilarious, since Juno got to spend the next few minutes watching his brother chase his boyfriend around the grounds threatening to murder him in cold blood.

But Mick didn’t know. Not to Juno’s knowledge, at least. He hadn’t seen Juno reach for Peter’s hand under the table, or watched Peter kiss Juno’s forehead after an especially taxing meeting. It wasn’t that Juno didn’t want to tell him, but what Mick knew, the whole kingdom knew. And they simply couldn’t risk that.

“What?” Mick said, defensively. “I’m just saying that Pete was head over heels for Little Miss Princess! That’s just a fact!” He turned to Juno, “I mean, you do know that, right?”

Juno glanced down at the letter in his hands and smiled.

_Just please. Trust me for a little bit longer?_

“Yeah.” Juno sighed. “I know.”

~+~

A Letter from the Rajkumari of Hyperia Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel to one Peter Nureyev:

_Peter,_

_I do trust you. And I love you._

_Juno_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow.” The guard said after a moment, “You’re a coward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER. WAS SO FUCKING LONG. I'M FINALLY FREE
> 
> big tw in this one for blood, violence and death in general

“Shah, you little-!”

Peter laughed as he skipped over the Duchess Rockridge’s carriage.

“My jewels!” She cried, pointing at him as the guards ran after through the streets of Ranga. “My art, my books, my bones!”

“Mine now!” He called over his shoulder. “You should’ve thought twice before messing with The Nameless Thief!”

“Seize him!” The Duchess shrieked, as Peter turned a corner. He was fast, but the guards had swords. A recipe for disaster for any two bit thief. Fortunately, Peter was anything but.

A seller’s cart. An inn. A stable. Peter jumped from roof to roof until he came to screeching halt at the end of an apartment building. A dead end. And a 40 ft drop.

“We got you now, little rat.” The guards sneered as they crawled up the roof, swords drawn and ready to strike.

“Now, now.” Peter chuckled. “Surely, we don’t have to resort to violence over a silly little thing like this?”

“Oh no, thief…” The leader smiled wickedly, “I’ve been waiting to slit that pesky little throat open since the day you arrived in this town…”

“Well, that’s certainly… graphic.” Peter said, casting his eyes to the drop below him.

“My apologies, gentleman.” Peter smirked, “But I’m afraid this is where I must bid thee adieu.”

“Hey, hey, wait, where do you think you’re- Wait!” The guard cried out, as Peter gave him a mock salute before leaning backwards and falling straight off the building.

~+~

“More chai, m’lady?” Rita asked, passing the teapot to Juno. They were seated side by side at the table as the ladies of the court gossiped. Juno shook his head twice and cleared his throat.

“Um, Lady Zolotovna, I don’t suppose you know when your mother and mine will be done with their meeting?” He asked. Lady Nova smiled at him but shook her head.

“Sorry, Princess.”

“It’s no problem.” He said plastering on his ‘princess’ smile, before turning to their guest. “Lady Rockridge, you were saying?”

“I was just about to tell you about my near death experience in Ranga!” She replied, her eyes wide, “I held this ball at my sisters, and of course, it was invite only! But that must have upset some of the peasants because the next day, you’ll never guess who attacked me home!”

“No…” Lady Bellum gasped, and the Duchess nodded.

“The Nameless Thief!” She cried. “He took all of my jewels, and my books, and all of my antiques!”

“I swear, the day they put that boy down for good will be the day our kingdoms finally know peace…” The Lady Quinta grumbled.

“Speaking of which, what’s your situation back on Brahma?”

“If you’re wondering about the so-called “Angel”...” Quinta groaned, “He’s still at large. He’s become something of a revolutionary symbol back home. God knows why.”

“You know,” Nova leaned in to whisper to the Duchess, “I heard he’s quite a handsome rogue.”

“Oh yes!” Lady Bellum added, “Maybe that’s why he has to hide his face! To keep away the courageous suitors!”

Juno forced a laugh as the ladies giggled. He, for one, didn’t think it was proper to speculate about these kinds of things.

“My lady?” A voice called from the doorway. Juno jumped to his feet, curtsied once for the ladies and went to stand by the footman.

“Is it my mother?”

“No.” Juno deflated, and the footman continued. “It’s a letter for you ma’am.”

Juno’s eyes blew wide and he beamed as he took the letter from the footman. “Oh, thank you!”

“I- It’s my pleasure, m’lady.” The footman blushed before fleeing the room.

“You really have to stop doing that.” Rita teased as Juno sat down beside her again, eagerly opening the envelope. “You’ll have enough suitors as it is.”

Juno shot her a look before turning back to the letter, the very one he’d been waiting on for weeks.

**A Letter From one Peter Nureyev to the Rajkumari of Hyperia Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel:**

_ Juno, _

_ My love, have I ever told you that I’m ever so glad that you’re remarkably tolerable for nobility? _

Juno let out a high laugh, beforing shrinking awkwardly under the stares of the Ladies. 

_ I’m serious! You’re kind, beautiful, generous, and utterly, utterly, not a shitty person. You cannot believe how much easier you have made my life simply by not being the literal worst. _

_ I left Ranga last night. A nice enough kingdom, but too many swamps and not enough inns. Although, my stay wasn’t entirely fruitless. _

_ Remember that trade bill you told me about in your second to last letter? Well, if word on the street is true, then it appears Ranga may be pulling out sometime this week. You might want to provide some added incentive to your negotiations, my darling. Maybe something to deal with the swamps! _

_ In other news, I ran into some pleasant enough company in Ranga. A certain lady held a ball and wasted exorbitant amounts of food. Instead of letting the poor in to feast, she chucked. the feast into a swamp! She lost a few gems. I happened to gain a few.  _

_ Attached, you’ll find one that reminded me of you. Calcite, they call it. On Terra and Ranga, they call it Alabaste, named after an old Terran goddess. I thought it fitting. A goddess for my goddess, a jewel for the loveliest jewel in the all Galactic Kingdoms. _

_ All my love, _

_ Peter _

Juno sighed, pressing the letter to his chest. Lady Rockridge raised an eyebrow at him.

“What’s this?” She asked, playfully, “A letter from a favored suitor?”

Juno smiled. “Something like that.”

~+~

“Glass?” The woman called from inside the hole they’d dug. “Glass!”

Peter looked up from his letter and turned to the woman. “Hm?”

“Wrench.” Peter sighed and handed her the wrench. He looked back at the folded parchment in his hands. He lay back against their boxes and flipped it open.

**A Letter from the Rajkumari of Hyperia Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel to one Peter Nureyev:**

_ Peter, _

_ I have told you time and time again to not mention your… extralegal activities so blatantly in your letters. I’m the Rajkumari of Hyperia! I need plausible deniability! _

_ At any rate, things have been slow in Hyperia. Although, your notes on the trade bill did help! I offered the Rockridges some of our water amulets (Rita’s real proud of those) to help keep the swamps in check, and they were sold! Ma was almost impressed. Or as impressed as she gets these days. Rita’s really growing into this whole sorcerer thing. It’ll be good to have her in the court someday. _

_ In other news, Lord Diamond invited me out for lunch on her estate. She’s nice and all but, good lord, she has way too many gazebos. It’s picturesque but so wasteful! She tried writing me what was supposed to be a poem, but the whole time I was thinking about that time you and Ben tried reciting poetry for Sasha on her birthday, and I just couldn’t help bursting into laughter! It was so embarrassing, I hope you’re pleased! _

_ I’ve attached some of the scones that Ben baked last week with this package. RIta enchanted them so they’ll stay fresh. Think of it as a little piece of home while you’re away. _

_ Yours, _

_ Juno _

“GLASS!” The woman hollered from the hole, making Peter jump. “I got it! Now pull me up already!”

“Sorry!” He said, slipping the rope down and tugging the woman up. “So, is it really there?”

“Yup.” The woman beamed. She set it down gently on the ground and Peter gasped. The legends were true! Tons and tons of ancient statuettes, each made of gorgeous pastel crystal, glinting in the sunlight. These would be worth a fortune!

“These must be worth a fortune!” The woman exclaimed.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking!” Peter smiled, “A shame you won’t be free in time to get it.”

“Hey, what are you- AH!” The woman looked down in horror. While she’d been distracted fawning over the treasure, Peter had used the rope to tie her hands together.

“I expect the knights will find you in a couple hours.” Peter said casually, as the woman shrieked and tried to pull her hands up, sending her tumbling back into the hole. “Ta, then!”

“You- you come back here, you miserable little-!” The woman cried out, but it was no use. By then, the thief and the treasure were long gone.

~+~

“Ok… Open your eyes in one… two… three!” Diamond took her hands off of Juno’s eyes and he gasped. Laying in front of him was a tiger’s hide, covered in golden jewelry.

“Oh, you… shouldn’t have!” Juno gulped, trying not to gag as he turned to Diamond.

“I know!”

“No, you really shouldn’t have-!”

“No, need to thank me, Junebug.” She leaned down and kissed Juno’s hand. “Only the best for my Princess.”

Juno smiled awkwardly as Diamond reached for one of the necklaces. It was beautiful, really. Beautiful emerald set in thin interweaving bands of gold… It looked like something out of a fairytale. But as Diamond placed it around his neck, all Juno could think of was the tiger… looking up at him with cold, lifeless eyes. It felt more like chains than a necklace.

“Well, well, aren’t you two just the perfect little couple!” Jack cooed as Sarah beamed at them from next to him. Juno spent the rest of their excursion in silence, as Sarah, Jack and Diamond discussed the year's taxes. It wasn’t until his mother addressed him in the carriage that he spoke again.

“You know…” Sarah cleared her throat as Juno looked up at her, “I heard that Lord Diamond intends to officially ask for permission to court you soon.”

“Oh.” Juno said after a moment. “That’s… unexpected.”

“Indeed.” Sarah replied. “I intend to accept.”

Juno could practically feel his heart drop. “What?”

“She’s from an influential family, she’s an excellent speaker, and the nobles love her.” Sarah continued. “By all accounts, she’d be a perfect consort.”

“Don’t- Don’t you think it’s soon?” Juno pleaded, “I mean, she seems perfect now, but maybe an even… perfecter suitor will come marching in any day now!”

“Juno… Please.” Sarah replied, “You know as well as I that there’d only be one ‘perfect’ suitor for you.”

Juno froze and Sarah sighed.

“Did you really think I didn’t know?” She asked, “I have eyes you know. And as much as Jack tries to pretend otherwise, I am not an idiot. I’ve seen the way he looked at you, and, more importantly, I saw the way you looked at him. The way you light up every time you get a letter, and the little box under your bed where you hide them all. He’s quite the poet, I have to say.”

“But, then why didn’t you-?”

“Put an end to it?” Sarah chuckled. “To be entirely honest, I didn’t want to. He reminds me of your mother you know… both knights… both ridiculously improper… both hopeless romantics.”

“And yet you’d accept an invitation from Lord Diamond?” Juno reached for his mother’s hands, but she recoiled as if she’d been burned. “What changed?”

“Things are different now, and you know it.” She laughed coldly, “You know what convinced me that you’d never make it work? I remembered, he’s just like your mother. A hopeless romantic. And look where that got her.”

“Ma, please-”

“I won’t let you jeopardize your own future like this, Juno.” She snarled. “I’ve been where you are. I had a knight of my own who wrote me beautiful tales about a future for the two of us where we’d be happy and free. But that’s all that was. A fairy tale. And one day, she left me behind and never returned. And I was stuck raising you, running a kingdom, just surviving, alone. And even if you’re too much of a fool to realize it, I won’t let you meet the same fate.”

“He- He wouldn’t.” Juno insisted, “Ma, please, I just need time, I promise, I’ll make it work, I just need-!”

“Don’t you understand, little monster?” Sarah yelled, grabbing Juno by the forearms. “He’s gone! He’s been gone for years! And he’s not coming back!”

Their carriage was silent for a moment, as Sarah’s rage deflated and a single tear rolled down the Princess’ cheek. Sarah let go of her child with a sigh.

“Look what you made me do, little monster.” She pinched her temples. “I don’t want to be the bad guy, Juno. But if you refuse to see reason…” She reached for Juno’s hands, but he pulled back, sniffling. Sarah Steel took one long look at her heir and sighed.

“28.” She said, and Juno looked up. “That’s 2 years. I’m giving you 2 years. If he comes back for you by the time you turn 28, great for you! Happily ever after. If not, you play by my rules. Understood?”

Juno nodded. “Thank you, mother.”   
  


“Don’t thank me just yet, little monster.”

By the time they pulled into the palace, night had fallen on the kingdom of Hyperion. Juno marched into his room to find Rita atop his bed.

“Please tell me you have some good news?”

She beamed and handed him an envelope.

**A Letter From one Peter Nureyev to the Rajkumari of Hyperia Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel:**

_ Juno, _

_ My love, have you ever heard the Legend of the Shivan Stones? I stumbled across it a few weeks ago and found it quite fascinating. _

_ Many, many years ago, there was a beautiful Princess. He lived in a tall tower at the edge of his kingdom because he’d been hit by a horrible curse. Any knight who’d come to save him would fall in love with him, and every single time, the Princess would be cursed to never love them back. Those knights were transformed into tiny little crystalline statues to remind the Princess of what his cruelty caused. And so the Princess would weep, for surely he’d live out his life alone, cursed to destroy anyone who could ever love him. _

_ Then, one day, he heard a voice calling from down below. “Oh, fair Princess, lend me your hand so that I may climb your tower and defeat the monster that has held you captive for so many years!” _

_ ‘A monster?’ The princess thought to himself ‘There had been no monster guarding the tower?’ _

_ But sure enough, just then, there was a roar that shook the very ground! The princess grew afraid, for surely it could have only been a dragon! _

_ “Oh fair Princess,” The Knight called, “Lend me your hand so that I may free you from the clutches of this monster!” _

_ Albeit reluctantly, the Princess allowed the Knight into the tower. _

_ “Do you not feel… strange?” The Princess asked, “As if your pulse has quickened? Or your stomach has filled with butterflies?” _

_ “No such thing m’lady.” The Knight replied. _

_ The Princess was confused indeed. He explained his curse to the Knight, but he only laughed. _

_ “You see, Princess,” He said, “I cannot fall in love with you, because I do not have a heart. Years ago, I had fallen in love with a goddess. But he scorned me, and left me alone in my hour of need. He claimed he did it because he loved me, but that day, he broke my heart for good. And now I can roam the Earth, never falling for the tricks of the heart. In the end, my lack of a heart is a blessing, is it not?” _

_ The Princess rejoiced, for if the Knight could not fall in love with him, surely the curse could not hurt him? The two left the tower and began to venture through the forest and back to the kingdom. _

_ On the first day, they were attacked by a gang of robbers. They grabbed the Princess by the arms and tried dragging him off to get a ransom. Within seconds, the Knight was upon them, and they were dead. The Princess had never seen a warrior with such skill and precision before. _

_ On the second day, they had to cross a river’s rapids. The water was far too fast and strong for the Princess to cross, not with his royal gown and his formal ways. So the Knight picked him up, and began to cross. Whenever the water became too strong, the Princess imagined that he was giving some of his strength to the Knight, and sure enough, they made it across. _

_ Every night, the Knight would regale the Princess with stories of the outside world. The Princess would then tell him all that he studied whilst in the tower, of the worlds far beyond their own. _

_ On the third day, they were attacked by a goddess. She claimed that the Knight had rejected her for the Goddess who broke his heart. She was determined to kill the Princess and take the Knight as her own. The Knight then transformed into a fearsome dragon, the very same the Princess had heard that day they’d first met. As they fought, the Princess realized that the Knight had lied to lure the Princess out.  _

_ He realized that the knight was brave, and noble, and that the Princess had fallen in love with him. _

_ The Knight was strong, but not strong enough to fight a Goddess. Soon enough, she struck a fatal blow, and he fell to his knees. Ashamed of killing her own beloved, the Goddess ran away in shame, leaving the Princess to run to his Knight’s side. _

_ “You cannot die.” The Princess pleaded, “You cannot die and leave me here alone.” _

_ But the Knight could not stop the blood. He could not stop his limbs turning into hard crystal just as the other knights had. He could not stop his life coming to an end. In his final breaths, he revealed to the Princess why he’d lied. _

_ “You are my Goddess reincarnated. When you left me, you were cursed to become a human and to wait for me to break your curse. I didn’t want to, I wanted to resent you for eternity, but I learned the cost of my absence. People were dying. So I came. I thought if I returned you home safely, everything would be fine. But alas, even with a broken, cold and dead heart, part of me still loved you. I had never stopped loving you, even when you had wounded me more than any weapon ever could.” _

_ And with those words, the Knight’s eyes fluttered shut and his body froze solid, encased in a thin layer of crystal. The Princess cried out, he screamed and screamed, begging the gods to forgive him, to bring his love back to him. _

_   
_ _ “I love him.” He wept into the Knight’s lifeless body, “I love him, I love him, I love you.” _

_ At that moment, a miracle occurred. By finally giving his love to the Knight unrepentantly, the Princess, or rather, The Goddess gave him a heart. A full, live, beating heart. The Knight slowly stirred awake, to see his Goddess weeping next to him, declaring his love for all the world to hear, the very thing the Knight had waited for all these years. _

_ The Knight kissed away his lover’s tears and they ran back to their Kingdom. The Goddess renounced his immortality to live with The Knight in the Mortal Realm. The Queen was delighted to have her Princess back and immediately granted the Knight permission to marry him. The two of them were seen dancing every night on the balcony of the castle, till the day they died. _

_ According to legend, the statues of the knights were preserved deep in the Shivan desert. I’m not sure how much of the story is true, but given that I found several of the statues a few days ago, I’d say there must be some truth. Quite a tale, no? Of course, my version of romance would preferably have less stabbing and murder, but I’d do what I must. I’ve sent you my favorite statue. It is said to be the one for the Knight and The Princess, the one they created when they died. It’s a lover’s embrace, from the Knight to his Princess, and from me to you. _

_ Yours in every lifetime, _

_ Peter _

~+~

**A Letter from the Rajkumari of Hyperia Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel to one Peter Nureyev:**

_ Peter, _

_ That is certainly a fascinating tale, and a beautiful statue. Every time it catches the light, I can swear I see the Princess and the Knight dancing once again. Although, I’m not sure that I approve of you stealing items of great cultural value. I’m sure if the other figurines showed up in some museum or gallery, the thief would be pardoned for the crime itself. _

_ I hate to ask, and I know you’re uncertain but, when will you be able to come home? It seems that our time is running out faster than we expected. _

_ For one thing, my mother knows. About the letters, about before the letters, everything. And… she has agreed to let me abstain from officially courting for a while. 2 years to be exact.  _

_ And, there’s the matter of the court. You’ve heard all about Lord Diamond in my letters, because she has both my mother’s favor, and Lord Takano’s. But she isn’t the only one. My mother cannot hold out forever, and eventually I will need to marry and become Queen.  _

_ I know you insist that it isn’t safe for you to come home but… I don’t know. There has to be a way. The Brahman government has gotten much stricter, and admittedly scarier, in the past few years, but I’m sure whatever it is you’re hiding from we could fight it, together. I love you, and I can’t bear to think that you’d have to live on the run for the rest of your life. Not when you could be living here, in Hyperia. With Buddy and Vespa, and Rita and Ben and Mick and Sasha. And me. _

_ On a lighter note, I did enjoy your story, even if it was a little egotistical. You’re not a knight just yet, darling, and I hardly think Peter Nureyev the two-bit thief could attract the attention of a Goddess once, let alone through two lifetimes! And I hardly think I’d be cut out for the role of a Goddess. Immortality isn’t a good look on me. _

_ I know things have been difficult for you, for us, in the past years. Ever since you left Hyperia… it feels like an ending of some sort. Like nothing we’ve built is going to last, and one of these days it’ll all come crashing down. But I promise you, there is nothing we cannot do, so long as we do it together. Just please, say you’ll try? _

_ Love, _

_ Juno _

~+~

“You want to do what?” Elena shrieked, making Peter jump back.

“I want to live in Brahma.” Peter said nervously, “Semi-indefinitely.”

“Are you out of your mind?” The princess cried, jumping off of the ledge she had been sitting on and walking next to Peter. He’d received his letter from Juno nearly two weeks ago. He’d been hiding out on the borders of New Kinshasa for nearly 2 days. He’d been walking through the markets with Princess Elena Rossignol for about 20 minutes. So far, he was enjoying his latest excursion far more than the first two.

“Of all the stupid, utterly idiotic ideas-!” Elena hissed, as she marched through the streets. “Living in Brahma!”

“Is it that strange?” Peter interjected, “I mean I could’ve been in Brahma this whole time-”

“Maybe before you become the 2nd most wanted person in the Galactic Kingdoms- Oh wait, both #1 and #2 are you!”

“Elena-”

“Safiyah is going to be furious that you’re even in the city for a day, let alone-!” Elena said, clearly exasperated before being cut off.

“Furious about what, exactly?” Elena and Peter jumped as they were approached by a tall figure in a dark cloak.

“Safiyah!” Elena squeaked. Her sister rolled their eyes.

“Elena.” They sighed, before turning to Peter with a glare. “Nureyev.”

“Your ladyship, Rossignol.” Peter replied, “Or is it your excellency, the Chancellor, already?”

“Don’t be hasty.” Safiyah said, “My mother isn’t dead just yet. Still an honorless thief then?”

“Still complacent to a dictator, then?” Peter shot back.

“Well, I for one, am still positively dying to get back to the palace!” Elena chuckled nervously. “Why don’t we sort this out over a nice cup of tea? Like a civil family?”

Safiyah scoffed and Peter mumbled something along the lines of ‘they started it’, before allowing themselves to be dragged away by the short princess.

“You want to do what?” Safiyah asked, incredulous, “Seriously, Nureyev, even you cannot be this stupid!”

“It would only be for a year or so!” Peter protested, “Just until I can save up a decent amount of money!”

“And why would you need a decent sum of money, pray tell?” Safiyah quirked an eyebrow at him. “As far as I know, you’re still an outlaw in every kingdom in the Galaxy. You have nowhere to run to, Peter Nureyev. And I won’t allow you to endanger yourself, endanger us, just because you want to play pretend.”

“Listen,” Peter sighed, “Do you remember the… thing I left behind in Hyperia?”

“Your horse or your girlfriend?” Elena piped up, giggling when Peter shot her a glare. “Oh. The girlfriend!”

“Ah yes, the princess. Tell me,” Safiyah sneered, “Has he come to his senses and dumped you yet?”

“Not quite,” Peter reached into his pocket and handed Safiyah the letter. “I need to return to Hyperia. Thanks to you, the Outer Rim is virtually inescapable.”

“Well, thanks to you, my mother lives in fear of an impending terrorist rebellion at any given moment, so I’d say turnabout is fair play.” Safiyah scoffed.

“The Border Guard would catch me in an instant if I tried to go by land, and I can hardly just board a train.” Peter continued, “Not to mention, you’ve shut down all travel through the river. My only hope is to find a group of mages travelling through more… discreet channels.”

“But of course, to do that you’d need a decent amount saved up…” Safiyah mused, before turning to Peter. “So why Brahma? Why not just steal something again?”

“It wouldn’t work.” Peter shook his head. “I’d use too much of the money on lodgings and moving safely from place to place, why do you think I didn’t go back sooner? But, if I was under the protection of, say, the crown princess and future High Chancellor of Brahma, I could earn a steady wage for a long period of time, and eventually fly the coop. I’d be out of your hair for good, and I’d finally be back in the home I should never have left.”

  
Safiyah paused, sucking their teeth and rubbing their chin as they thought.

“C’mon, Saf.” Peter leaned in across the table, careful not to spill his cup of chai. “Think of it as a favor. From sister to brother.”

Safiyah sighed. “You better not make me regret this, brother.”

“When have I ever, sister?” Peter smirked, leaning back in his chair.

“More than you know, Nureyev… More than you know.”

~+~

**A Letter From one Peter Nureyev to the Rajkumari of Hyperia Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel:**

_ Juno, _

_ Apologies for my late reply, but I bring good news. I have secured lodgings in a small town, as well as a job at the local inn. It’s not exuberant, but the pay is good. Within a year, I shall be able to return to Hyperia. I’d have to pass through Brahma of course, but it’s a necessary sacrifice. _

_ I’m truly very sorry that it’s taken all these years, Juno. If it’d been up to me, I’d have run back home to you the moment I could, but for so long it seemed like too high a risk. But I’ve realized that the risk of losing your for good was even higher, and I simply can’t allow that. _

_ I find your denial slightly offensive, my love. Not in that I’m not a Knight just yet, but that you couldn’t compare to a goddess. Do you truly think me such a failure? That I have not rhapsodized nearly enough about your beauty, your grace, your utter etherality, that you could not believe yourself a Goddess? You, who could carry an entire universe unto yourself in your deep eyes, you, who sings sweeter than any nightingale sitting in the woods, you, who held me tight at night and willed my pains and woes away with a kiss?  _

_ You forget my love, that I am, first and foremost, an utterly honorless thief. And so I take the greatest offense that you’d disregard my greatest achievement as a master thief. That you’d deny that I could’ve stolen the heart of a Goddess. _

_ If all goes as planned, I’ll be in Hyperia within 13 months. I cannot wait to see you again. _

_ All my love, _

_ Peter _

~+~

“Juno?” Lord Takano called from across the room, and Juno looked up, quickly stuffing the letter back into his pocket. “What are you reading?”

“Nothing.” Juno said innocently, clearing his throat as he jumped to his feet. “Can we just begin the lesson?”

Jack smiled, and handed him several books, which Juno placed tentatively on his head. He straightened out his back, maintaining that perfect posture his mother had drilled into him, and began to pace the room.

“Now, the Princess of Rudra walks into your ball and asks for a dance,” Lord Takano declared, walking beside Juno. “What do you do.”

“I curtsy.” Juno said, mimicking the action, “And kiss her twice on each cheek.”

“Good. A lord of the court asks for a dance?”   
  


“I allow them to kiss my hand and give them a simple bow.”

“Good. A knight asks for your hand?”

“I allow them to kiss my hand, but do not bow to indicate our varying statures.”

“Good. Lord Diamond asks for your hand?”

“I-” Juno paused, turning on Lord Takano, “What?”

“She asks for your hand, probably with the intent to ask for courtship. What do you do?”

“I….” Juno cleared his throat, “I reject her politely.”

“Wrong.”

“I dance with her, but decline her offer of courtship.”

“Wrong.”

“Did my mother put you up to this?” Juno demanded.

“Rather, I put your mother up to it.” Jack sighed. “I know you have… prior attachments, but Lord Diamond is powerful and noble. You can’t tell me she’d wouldn’t be a good consort.”

“I won’t say yes.” Juno said, blinking back tears. Of all the people he expected to push this on him, he had hoped Jack wouldn’t be one. “I won’t.”

“You don’t have to say yes.” Jack replied, “You just have to convince her that you will until you get a better option.”

Juno turned away, bracing his arms against the windowsill. Jack sighed and walked up next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Come now, Juno. You know I’d never make you do anything you really don’t want to. Not without a reason. And you know I have your best interests at heart. After all…”

Juno chuckled. “I can always count on Jack.”

~+~

**A Letter from the Rajkumari of Hyperia Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel to one Peter Nureyev:**

_ Peter, _

_ You have no idea how happy this makes me. Knowing that I’ll be seeing you soon, that soon you’ll be back home, safe… It makes it a little easier to sleep at night. Although, staying in Brahma? Isn’t that a bit… risky? I won’t pretend to know of the outside world better than you but… just stay safe, ok? _

_ In regards to your rather stubborn comparison, I have to say, if you insist on claiming that you acquired the heart of a Goddess, then I’d have to correct you on one count. You did not steal it, you won it.  _

_ You won it by awkwardly throwing knives in the gardens with Vespa, and tripping over your feet when you saw me walking by as you’d train with Buddy. You won it by teaching me how to dance in empty ballrooms, and waiting up for me on my balcony while the court screamed and shouted over the most irritating things for hours. You won it by having a good heart, a noble heart. One that never let me be alone when the court or my family became too much, the one that always stood up for what was right, and the one that turned you into an utterly honorless thief. An utterly honorless thief with a heart of gold. _

_ All my love, _

_ Juno _

~+~

**A Letter From one Peter Nureyev to the Rajkumari of Hyperia Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel:**

_ Juno, _

_ An utterly honorless thief and a princess, eh? We do make quite a pair. _

_ Although not quite utterly honorless. I’ve become an honest man, or as honest as one gets with a fake name and background. You would not believe the state of disarray in New Kinshasa. My benefactor has given me decent lodgings, but good lord, the rich folk of Brahma drive me up the wall! Would you believe that one of the noble ladies walked into the inn demanding rose water and donkey’s milk for her bath? Every day I thank my gods that your mother did not raise you to be, and excuse my language, an obtuse fucking asshole. _

_ For their part, my benefactors are treating me well. E is, of course, an old friend but S… I did not expect this kindness from them. Whether that says more about me, them, or the unfortunate circumstance of our relationship… is yet to be seen. Regardless, they have been invaluable in keeping me safe. _

_ Did you know I found a portrait of you floating around the bazaar in New Kinshasa yesterday? It was a lovely thing too, stolen probably, but exquisite. It had been a while since I’d seen your face, and even through a portrait, unable to capture even half of your radiance, you looked every bit the goddess you were named for. I may or may not have bought it. Well, sort of. I tried to buy it, but S stopped me and yelled at me for a few minutes. So, E and I re-stole it. S will probably kill me but it’s a worthy cost. I cannot wait to see you in person, to be able to see your real face instead of a painted farce as I fall asleep. And soon, I shall. _

_ All my love, _

_ Peter _

~+~

Juno sighed as he slumped next to Mick at the edge of the ballroom. Lord Mercury had been leaning against the pillar for the majority of the ball and after spending the last half an hour dancing with Lord Diamond, Juno was much inclined to join him.

“So…” Juno said after a moment, “You gonna ask my brother for a dance anytime soon?”

Mick all but spit out his mouthful of wine. “What?”

“Oh, c’mon.” Juno groaned, playfully, “You’ve been mooning over Ben and staring holes in every one who’s been dancing with him for hours. Why don’t you just ask him yourself, instead of making yourself miserable?”

“It’s not that simple. You wouldn’t… understand.”

Juno shot him a disdainful look. “Try me.”

“Fine, you really wanna know?” Mick shot back, “Ben wants me to court you.”

“What.”

“It’s complicated, Jay-Jay.” Mick sighed, “He’s been thinking about it for a while. I mean, I’m a lord, you’re a princess, Lord Diamond is a dick, and it’s been a really long time since-... you know.”

“Ok, first off,” Juno replied, “We’re definitely going to be talking about how long you’ve known about  _ that- _ ”

“I’m not that oblivious!”

“And secondly,” Juno cut in, “That’s bullshit. You and Ben are like… I don’t know. A thing? Even when we were kids, we all knew that was going to be a thing.”

“Wh- How?” Mick asked, and Juno rolled his eyes.

“I may or may not have read his diary.” He said, only slightly sheepish, “He likes your butt and your fancy hair.”

“Aw, he thinks it’s fancy?” Mick cooed, twirling one of his locs bashfully, and Juno had to physically fight back the urge to gag.

“My point,” Juno continued, “Is that my brother is crazy about you. Has been for a lo-ong time. And I know you feel the same way. So, I refuse to be the asshole who gets in your way.”

“But-”

“Ah-ah!” Juno wagged a finger in Mick’s face, “No buts. Now, go over there and ask my brother to dance with you so he’ll stop moping.”

Mick hesitated before chuckling. “Your wish is my command.”

~+~

“You stole a painting?” Safiyah cried, incredulously.

“He stole it first!” Peter said, throwing his hands up in defense.

“Peter, you goddamn…” Safiyah took a deep breath before letting out a long and profound groan. “I have no idea what I’m going to do with you.”

“You’re going to tell me that I’m the best brother in the world?”

“You’re my only brother.”

“Details.”

Safiyah sighed. “I know I’m going to regret this but… how much did the painting cost?”

Elena gasped in delight and Peter smiled wickedly. “Aw, Saf! You do care!”

“If you ever speak a word of this to anyone I will not hesitate to skin you alive.”

“Whatever you say, little sis.” Peter smirked.

~+~

“Juno!”

Juno perked up, snapping out of his daydream to see Lord Diamond standing beside him. Her long hair was braided and she was in full armor.

‘The joust!’ He thought to himself, ‘Of course!’ He’d almost forgotten the whole thing in his haste. It’d been hours since Juno had seen his mother, or Buddy or Lord Takano, and he was beginning to get worried.

“Apologies, m’lord,” Juno smiled, clearing his throat. “What was it you were asking?”

“I was going to ask if I could fight in your honor today?” Lord Diamond beamed. “A token of my fealty to you, my Princess. To be your champion.”

Juno gulped. Lord Diamond was a strong contender. To give his favor to her… and for her to win… It would be as good as an official courtship.

“I’m deeply sorry, Lord Diamond.” Juno looked up to see Sasha stepping in. “But I’m afraid that I will be fighting in the Rajkumari’s name today.”

“You?” Diamond sneered, “But you’re just-”

“His oldest friend.” Sasha retorted, “So if you have no other business, I’d ask that you leave him be.”

Diamond took a deep breath, smiled at Juno, before glaring at Sasha and marched away. Juno heaved a breath of relief.

“Thank you.” He sighed, smiling at Sasha. “I owe you big time.”

“Of course,” Sasha said, leaning down to kiss the Princess’ hand before climbing onto her horse. “That’s what friends are for.”

~+~

“You want me to what?” Peter demanded, and Safiyah sighed.

“We want you to stay in Brahma.” They said, reaching for Peter’s hand as he shot up and began pacing the room. “Listen to me-”

“No! You thought it was a stupid idea for me to come back in the first place!”

“Things are different now.” Safiyah all but hissed. “My mother is getting suspicious, the people are getting restless and…” They froze, looking away from Peter as he turned to them.

“What?” He asked, “And what?”

Safiyah didn’t speak, and Elena looked nervously from sister to brother before piping up.

“And… it’s been nearly a year since you received the last letter.” She said quietly. Peter paused before letting out a cold laugh.

“So that’s what this is about.” He chuckled, his tone devoid of humor.   
  


“I- We just don’t want you to get hurt.” Elena tried to reason, but Peter cut her off.

“And what’s your grand plan, then?” He sneered, “Just hide me in some tower forever?”

“An official pardon.” Safiyah cut in. “A place in the palace. Maybe even a home.”

“And what about your mother?” He asked, “You think she’d just forgive and forget?”

“Well, in my view of the plan, she wouldn’t be a factor.” Safiyah said plainly and Peter froze.

“You don’t mean you’d…”

“You were right.” Elena sniffled, “She’s a tyrant. She treated her brother horribly, and she was a monster to her people.”

“I won’t do the same.” Safiyah whispered, as if the words were part of an oath.

  
“And so you’d murder her?” Peter asked incredulously.

“It could be worth it.” Elena pleaded, “Everything could be better, we could be better.”

“You’d also be miserable.” Peter replied, kneeling down beside Elena and clasping her hands tight. “To kill someone in cold blood is cruel, it is evil, it is irredeemable.”

“Peter-!”

“That kind of thing… It haunts you. If you did it, you would never be able to take it back. You’d regret it forever.” Peter said softly, “How could I ever let you do that to yourself for me?”

“We just want to make sure you don’t get hurt.” Safiyah muttered, coming to stand behind Peter and rubbing circles into his shoulders.

“What will you do?” Elena asked, blinking back tears.

Peter smiled, half sad, half hopeful. “I’ll try.”

~+~

**A Letter From one Peter Nureyev to the Rajkumari of Hyperia Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel:**

_ Juno, _

_ I’m coming home. _

_ Yours, _

_ Peter _

~+~

Juno ran up the stairs of the tower. The last thing he’d heard was a loud crash in his mother’s chambers. Sarah and Buddy had been arguing over something the whole night, and they’d gone into Sarah’s room to deliberate with Jack. They’d heard shouting and so Ben had gone to see if everything was alright.

“Ma?”

It seemed as if his brother had gone up an eternity ago, and so Juno found himself banging on the door of his mother’s chambers. He couldn’t help but be worried. The tension in the palace had been steadily increasing for over a month now, every day there was some new argument. And Sarah… Sarah had been getting worse for years. Juno wasn’t willing to take a chance with the people he loved.

“Ma?” He asked, knocking frantically on the door. “Ben? Buddy? Jack?”

Juno froze as he heard a noise from within the room. He didn’t want it to be true, maybe he was just imagining things, but… that voice… that crash... 

A scream. He’d heard his mother screaming.

“Ma?” Juno cried, pounding furiously on the door, biting back tears as his fists began to bruise. “Ma! Ben! Buddy! Ja-!”

Juno all but fell forward as the door swung open. The window was open, and in the distance, Juno could see a figure with bright red hair riding off into the night. He jumped back as something cold brushed against his feet.

A stream of blood.

Juno trailed his eyes upwards, panicked. Lord Takano ran next to him by the door, holding him steady as Juno fell to his knees.

“Ma!”

~+~

By the time Peter actually arrived in Hyperion, Juno still hadn’t written back to him. Peter assumed this was because he’d been travelling, maybe Juno’s letters just didn’t reach him in the right place? Besides, he had written ahead of time, and most of the staff knew him from his youth, so there really shouldn't have been a problem. Except…

“What do you mean ‘court is over’? I know that, I'm here to see the Princess.” He demanded.

“No outsiders are allowed in the palace after 6 Solar Time.” The guard replied, monotony, and Peter groaned.

“I'm not an outsider!” He said, “Just ask Pierre! Or Damien! As a matter of fact, where are they?”

“The Old Guard have been removed on grounds of treachery.”

“They would never!” Peter gasped, “Captain Aurinko would stop them!”

“We report to no Aurinko.” The guard sighed, “Now, sir, please-”

“I'm not leaving until I meet the princess!” Peter said, resolutely, “He knows me! Just ask anyone!”

“What's all this then?” An old voice chuckled, and Peter beamed. Surely now, they’d have to let him in.

“Lord Takano, thank goodness!” Peter laughed, “I've been trying to convince them to let me in, but they won't believe me!”

“I'm afraid you must be confused.” Lord Takano smiled coldly, “I've never seen you before in my life.”

“It's me! Peter!” Peter replied, nervously, “You know me, you practically raised me!”

“I'm afraid I don't recall.”

“What the hell is going on?” Peter asked, “Why are you like this, where is Juno and why isn't the queen-?”

“The queen,' Lord Takano cut in with a sneer. “Is dead.”

“I- what?”

“She was murdered, just a month or two ago by our treacherous sister, Captain Aurinko.” Lord Takano continued, “I am acting as regent until the princess can take the throne.”

“I- oh my god,” Peter breathed, frantic. He pushed past the guards and clutched at the gate, face to face with Takano. “Is Juno alright? Where's Ben?” 

“The prince…” Lord Takano sighed, “Was caught in the crosshairs of the murder.”

“I don't believe this…” Peter gaped, “Please, Lord Takano, you have to let me in, you have to let me see Juno!”

“And why should I let you within 5-feet of the Princess?” Lord Takano sneered, “You’re just some unruly commoner who refuses to follow an order.”

“You- You know me! You know that I know the Princess!” Peter cried, reaching into his shirt. “I have proof!”

Lord Takano froze as Peter pulled out his chain. The ring he always kept with him, Juno’s ring, glinting softly in the pale sunlight.

“Where did you-?”

“The Princess gave it to me!” Peter said, “A decade ago. At a train station. Please, Lord Takano, you have to-”

“Well, the boy is clearly lying!” Lord Takano laughed, “I saw the Princess with this ring just yesterday!”

“But that’s not- How could you possibly-?”

“This boy is clearly a thief!” Lord Takano glared at Peter through the gates, “He must’ve stolen this from the Princess with the intent of bringing harm upon the royal family!”

“You’re…” Peter paused, “You’re lying.”

“You’re obviously confused.”

“You've done something.” Peter hissed. “What have you done?”

“Guards.” Lord Takano smirked, pulling the chain sharply and placing the ring inside his pocket. “See that he's taken care of. You know what we do to thieves.”

“What have you done?” Peter yelled at Lord Takano, shaking the gate and struggling against the guards as they carried him off to the dungeons. “What have you done?”

~+~

As night fell over the capital city of Hyperia, Rajkumari Juno Ardhanari Shankara-Steel silently folded up his papers and placed his quill in the vial of ink atop his Mother’s... His desk. He sighed, pressing his palms against his eyes as the door swung open and Lord Takano stepped in.

“Jack.” Juno sighed in relief, “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

“M’lady.” Lord Takano jokingly curtsied. Juno chuckled slightly.

“What was all that… commotion outside?” He asked, “It sounded unpleasant.”

  
“Oh, nothing you should concern yourself with.” Lord Takano chuckled. “You have important Queen-in-training things to be doing, no?”

“I suppose.” Juno replied, “I’ve just been reading through these reports and orders… and thinking about how much Ma would’ve hated these.”

“Perhaps she would.” Lord Takano said. “But so would your aunt. They always were too alike for their own good… But you, you’ll be different. You’ll be better.”

Juno nodded silently, glancing at the portrait of their little family in the corner of the room. Once upon a time, it showed Sarah, Buddy, Jack, Vespa, and the children in all their glory, Jet, Rita and M’tendere by their side. Now, Buddy and Vespa had been carved out in a fit of anger and agony, Jet and M’Tendere were torn off completely, and Jack looked like a new man. Ben was gone… and Juno felt like he’d never smile that brightly again without him. Rita was the outlier… somehow still full of love and hope. Juno wished he could be as strong as she was.

Jack cleared his throat. “On a lighter note, you have a guest tomorrow.” Juno perked up, only to deflate as Jack continued, “Lord Diamond.”

“...oh.”

“She intends to ask for your hand in courtship.”

“...Oh.” Juno gulped, standing up and turning to face Jack. “Jack, I-... I can’t say yes. You know that, right?”

“I see no reason why not.” Jack replied, “She’s rich, powerful, an excellent swordsman, and the best option available.”

“It’s just…” Juno sighed, “You remember how, when I was a kid I was friends with Peter? Buddy and Vespa’s ward? And everyone used to joke that he was in love with me and one day we’d-”

“Juno, please.”

“The last time he wrote to me, he told me he’d come back.” Juno pleaded, eyes bright, “Within a year. I just need a little bit of time-!”

“Juno…”

“He promised me, please Jack, I just need-”

“Juno!” Lord Takano cried, “He’s not coming back for you! Not now, not ever!”

Juno froze, feeling tears well up in the back of his eyes. “What- what do you-”   
  


Lord Takano let out a deep breath. “I didn’t want to tell you like this but… about a month ago, we received an envoy from Brahma. He told me that there had been a thief who’d been involved in an… accident. A fire. The body was too damaged to preserve, and with your mother and everything that had happened, I just didn’t-”

“You’re- You’re wrong.” Juno whispered, “How do you know it was him?”

Lord Takano sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out something small and shiny and placed it in Juno’s palm.

“They found this on the body. Only thing they could save apparently.”

It couldn’t be… but it was. Peter’s ring. Juno’s ring. The one he’d given to Peter the last time they’d seen each other in person. Found on Peter’s body.

Juno felt as though he was swimming in his own head. A fire on Brahma. Juno knew Peter was in danger, but he didn’t listen, he demanded Peter come back to Hyperia, that he cross the most dangerous borders… And Peter had listened to him. He had done it for Juno and now he was gone. He’d been killed in the shape of his childhood nightmares because Juno had been selfish and had needed him back home beside him. He’d been murdered because Juno couldn’t be strong enough, just like his Ma, just like Ben. 

Juno found himself curled up on the floor, tears trailing down his cheeks, clutching the ring like a lifeline, pitiful, helpless and all alone.

“I tried to warn you.” Lord Takano sighed, “It didn’t have to be like this, Juno. But now, Lord Diamond is your best option. She’s your only option. So, tomorrow when she comes and asks for your hand and your heart, you will say yes.”

“I- I can’t” Juno wept, and if his vision hadn’t been blurred by a river of tears, he’d have seen Lord Takano’s face harden above him.

“You will.” Lord Takano hissed, “Because that is what has to be done. For the greater good.” He cleared his throat before patting Juno’s shoulder twice. “I will give you a moment to yourself… I expect to see you in the morning.”

He marched out, leaving the door open behind him, and Juno began to sob in earnest. He was gone. Peter was gone.

There had been nights when Juno would dream of this. Of Peter getting caught and tossed in jail. Of him returning to Hyperia, only for it to be too late, finding Juno already courting Lord Diamond. Of him writing to Juno and telling him that he didn’t love the princess anymore, and never returning. But this… knowing that Peter loved him till the moment he died, that he died because he loved him, that Juno had brought him to his death… That was worse than anything he could ever have imagined.

“Mistah Steel?” A small voice piped up from the doorway, “M’lady?”

“Rita,” Juno all but wailed as the sorceress rushed to his side. “He’s- He’s really gone.”

“Oh, Mistah Steel…” Rita sighed, pulling Juno onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around his head and let him sob into her shoulder for hours and hours, silently sobbing as they mourned an old friend and an honorless thief.

~+~

“You know, I really expected you to put up more of a fight.” Lord Takano tutted, smugly, as he walked into Peter’s cell in the palace dungeons. “And here I thought you were a knight.”

“A knight in training.” Peter sneered, pulling against his chains as he struggled to reach for Takano. “And one you’d set free if you knew what’s good for you! What the hell are you playing at, Takano?”

“Playing?” Takano laughed, “Oh no, we’re long past games, I’m afraid.”

“Where is Juno?” Peter demanded, “What have you done with him? What have you done with my family?”   
  


“Your ‘family’ are long gone. Buddy and her ‘herbalist’ disappeared the night that the Queen died.” Takano smiled sadly, “As for the Princess… he knows of your fate. Or at least, what your fate will be as of the morning. Nothing wrong with an early start.”

“I’ll escape.” Peter hissed, “I’ll escape and I’ll find Juno and I’ll tell him everything.”

“That’s quite a tale.” Jack replied, reaching out and closing his fist around Peter’s neck until it burned, “Too bad that you’ll be ever to tell it.”

He released Peter, and walked out of the cell, leaving the thief choking and coughing.

“You’re a monster.” Peter spat.

“Well, on that you’re sorely mistaken.” Takano said, “I’m the hero.”

The door to the dungeons swung shut behind him and once again Peter was tied up in the dim light of the hallway.

“Well,” A deep voice called, almost familiar. “That’s a harsh sentence.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Peter glared at the hooded guard. “It’s not very chivalrous to gloat.”

“I’m not gloating.” The knight shrugged, “I simply find it peculiar that you wouldn’t put up more of a fight. Aren’t you a master marksman or something?”

“I’m not exactly armed.” Peter shot back, “And there’s no use. I have nothing left to fight for. My mother’s are enemies of the state, all my friends are either dead or in Takano’s pocket, and Juno… he’s better off without me. I was a fool to think I could just come back and he’d just… run into my arms. I was a fool to think I’d even deserve that. An Honorless Thief and a Princess… a Murderer and a Goddess… as if.”

“Wow.” The guard said after a moment, “You’re a coward.”

“How dare you?” Peter demanded, “You have no idea what it’s like. To love so much you feel you could burst, to long for something you can never have, to have your whole existence ripped away from you by one man’s greed!”

“Oh, I know what it’s like.” The Knight smirked. “I understand more than you could possibly know, Peter Nureyev.”

“How do you-?” Peter asked, before a figure emerged from the shadows in his room and pressed a wet cloth against his mouth. Peter struggled for just a second before falling back into darkness.

Somewhere above him, a Princess had just cried himself to sleep. His handmaiden had slipped away in the night and was currently helping a “guard” and an assassin carry a body out of the dungeons. Two former knights waited in the forest, the Ruby 7 ready to ride. And somewhere, a lost prince could just tell, he was one step closer to getting his family back.   


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pain


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re in the Last Safe Place, in the heart of the Whispering Woods. This is the stronghold of the rebellion, and exactly where you are meant to be.” She smiled. “I’m Noor Khan. I’m here to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i enjoy pain but i also enjoy happy family times :D

When Peter came to, he was surprised to find the world beneath him was warm. He’d expected to be tied up in some cell, held for ransom, or being dragged up to get executed as per Lord Takano’s instructions. He’d hoped he was already dead, relatively quick and painless.

Instead, he found himself in a bed, soft and steady, with a glass of water by his side and a note.

_ Having breakfast, will send a friend to escort you into the dining hall. _

The signature underneath was unintelligible, with a small heart scrawled next to it. It seemed… distantly familiar. As if he’d seen it before, but he couldn’t place where, or when.

He jumped slightly, startled, as someone knocked on the door. He reached for his pocket, only to find his coat gone, and with it, his knife. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. A log, sticking out of the fireplace. He grabbed it, wincing slightly as it pulsed hot against his hand, and held it above his head as he reached for the doorknob. He stepped back when it opened, swinging high and bringing it down on the head of the woman who stepped in.

Or at least, he would’ve. If the woman hadn’t seen him coming out of the corner of her eye, grabbed his arm, flipped him over her back, and pinned him to the ground before he could hit her. She glared down at him for a second, before her face softened into a smile.

“Oh, it’s just you!” She laughed, “Goodness, you gave me a shock! They told me you were a handful, but I have to say, I didn’t expect that!”

“Who told you?” Peter demanded, scrambling out from under her as she stood up. “Where am I, what is this,  _ who are you _ ?”

“Geez, give a lady a moment to catch her breath, will ya?” She smirked, reaching down and giving Peter a hand. “Don’t worry, Peter Nureyev, you’re safe.”

“How do you-?”

“You’re in the Last Safe Place, in the heart of the Whispering Woods. This is the stronghold of the rebellion, and exactly where you are meant to be.” She smiled. “I’m Noor Khan. I’m here to help.”

~+~

When Juno came to, he was surprised to find the world beneath him was cold. He’d expected to have Rita by his side, cuddling him in the early morning. Then he felt the damp pillows, saw the crumpled papers on the floor, the tear in the family portrait, and he remembered just why she’d been holding him in the first place.

_ Peter _ . He was… gone. He was really gone. Juno sighed, falling back against the cool sheets. Right now, all he wanted to do was  _ scream _ , to cry, and to never leave this room again. But he couldn’t. He’d lost  _ everyone _ , and gained a crown in the process. Hyperia needed him, his friends needed him. Peter wouldn’t want him to wallow and make himself miserable. He’d tell him to get up, wipe his tears, and keep moving forward. It’s what he’d done all his life, and he’d do it again if he had to.

“Mistah Steel?” Rita whispered, poking her head in through the door. “M’lady? You awake?”

“I am now.” Juno sighed. “Let me guess, Lord Takano wants to see me?”

Rita nodded. “I can tell him you’re sick if you want?”

“No.” Juno groaned, sitting up at the edge of the bed as Rita sat beside him. “I have to get up at some point, don’t I? Might as well get it over with.”

Rita squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Is this a rainbow twist or a sparkly butterfly kinda day?”

Juno chuckled. “Sparkly butterfly.”

“You got it, m’lady.” Rita smiled, reaching into the drawers and pulling out a box of combs, pins, and ornaments. She combed through Juno’s hair slowly, pulling his bangs to the side and securing them with small butterfly-shaped clips, until he had a crown of flowers and butterflies circling his head. It’d been something of a tradition between them. When Juno was sad, Rita would style his hair like she used to when they were kids, full of sparkles and colors. When Rita was sad, Juno would make her shrikhand and modak, just like his Ma used to. No matter what, they always took the time to cheer each other up, even if it was something as small as an extra flower or spoonful of saffron.

“Hey, Rita?” Juno smiled, softly. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Mistah Steel.” Rita giggled. “We’re best friends! I’m always here to help.”

~+~

The Last Safe Place was huge, a gigantic web of vines and trees that spanned across half the forest. As Peter walked behind Noor, he could see people jumping from house to house, chatting on the branches, children running on the ground below, laughing and crying. It didn’t feel like a warfront, it felt like a home.

“She’s waiting for you in here.” Noor said, drawing aside a curtain of vines as Peter stepped into a dimly lit room. He could see a table in the shadows, 6 chairs on either side, and a figure sitting at the very end, hands crossed over the table in anticipation.

“That’d make a lot more sense if you told me who I was-!” Peter protested, but Noor swept past him, leaving him alone with the figure at the table.

“Pete! How lovely of you to join us.” She said, jovially. In the darkness, Peter could barely make out a smug smile.

“You…” He gasped, “You’re the guard! You’re the one who-!”

“Who brought you here? Of course. Although, I must say I hoped I’d leave a greater impression than just that.”

“Who are you?” Peter demanded, “Why have you brought me here, where-?”

The woman laughed. “Now, now, Pete. Is that any way to speak to the woman who raised you?”

Peter froze. Without thinking, he muttered a quick incantation, sending a small spark to every candle in the room, bringing the figure into the light. She was smiling up at him, her long red hair just as vivid and fiery as he remembered it… except now, it barely covered the fleshy scars that marred half her face.

“Buddy.” He breathed, and she smirked.

“Yes, I think that was a dramatic enough introduction, don’t you, son? Sit.”

Peter flopped down onto one of the chairs next to her, and she tutted.

“Close your mouth, darling, you know how I feel about the gaping.” She chided. “It makes you look like a fish. Although, an incredibly dashing one, I must say. You’ve certainly kept in shape all these years, got yourself better glasses, and you grew out your hair! I always told Vespa you’d look lovely if you had longer hair-”

“Buddy.” Peter whimpered, reaching for her hand. “You’re  _ here _ .”

“Well, of course I am.” Buddy beamed, “You didn’t think I’d leave my dearest protegee to die in a dingy dungeon, now did you?”

“To be entirely honest,” Peter gulped, “I didn’t think you knew I was going to die at all.”

“I know all, dearest.” Buddy teased, “That’s why you never got away with anything as a child, no matter how creative you tried to be.”

“You’d never punish me, though. You’d give me pointers on how to be better next time, how to be stealthier, the best way to distract someone, and how to lie through my teeth when Vespa asked who stole her rosemary.” Peter smiled. “I missed you Buddy, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” Buddy sighed, “Although, from the look of things, you’ve had quite a life without me. Since when are you a wanted fugitive?”

“I could ask the same of you!” Peter stammered, “Since when are you a traitor to the crown?”

Buddy sighed. “I wish I could tell you the whole truth, truly I do. But I’m afraid that will have to wait. Besides, I have motherly privileges, and I believe you owe me quite the tale.”

Peter took a deep breath and tried to speak. “Lord Takano-” 

But he couldn’t. Within seconds, he was choking on air, coughing and retching, his throat burning as if it were on fire.

“Brahma-!”

“Rossignol-!’

“Mag-!”

“Prince-!”

“Peter!” Buddy cried, falling to her knees beside Peter as he shook with pain.

“Buddy…” He wept, clutching at his throat. “What’s happening to me?”

“Oh my dear boy…” She sighed, “You’ve been cursed too.”

~+~

“Lord Diamond, it truly is a pleasure to see you again.” Juno said, plastering on his best ‘princess smile’, just like his mother taught him.

“The same to you, m’lady.” Diamond beamed, pressing a kiss to Juno’s hand as she led him through the gardens. “I must say I was looking forward to meeting you today, although I was worried when Lord Takano told me you had been ill?”

Juno laughed, uneasily. “Yes, I… wasn’t feeling very well yesterday. Must’ve been something I ate.”

Lord Diamond and they walked in silence, side by side, hand in hand. Juno couldn’t say he didn’t appreciate her. She could be a bit… loud at times, too quick to anger, but quicker to forgiveness. But she was always there, whenever Juno needed a friend, an enemy, or just  _ someone _ . Always.

“Juno…” She cleared her throat, turning to face him as they reached the gazebo. “You know I have… strong feelings for you. I have for a long time.”

“Diamond-”

“I- I know we’ve been dancing around it for years, whether it was your mother bringing us together or my father or Lord Takano, we’ve always made the best of things. I think of you as one of my closest friends.”

“As do I.” Juno said and Diamond smiled.

“But, over the course of these past few years, I feel as though our friendship has grown.” She continued, looming over Juno, “I think we could do great things together, and… I’m not afraid to say it; I love you, Juno.”

“Di…”

“And so,” She said as she reached into her pocket. “I want to court you. Properly, for real this time. What do you say?”

Juno gulped. In Diamond’s hand was a golden choker, studded with pearls, a single, shining, ruby in the center of it all. It was gaudy and over the top. It was  _ hideous _ . Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jack, looking down at them from the window. He was blurred, as Juno felt tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, but the message was clear.

“Juno-?”

“Yes.” He replied, breaking into a laugh. “I’d like that a lot, Di.”

Diamond beamed, pulling Juno into a tight hug. Juno sighed against her shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He didn’t love Diamond, couldn’t love Diamond. But he liked her. He wanted to have her by his side when he needed her. And for now, maybe that could be enough.

~+~

“Peter.”

“I just missed you so much-!”

“Peter.”

“I thought I’d never see you again, I never should’ve left Hyperia-!”

“Peter.”

“And, god, you were right, you should’ve slit Mag’s throat when you had the chance, what was I thinking-!”

“Peter!” Vespa cried, “I’ve missed you too, but if you don’t let go of me and let me do my job, I will not hesitate to skin you and use you as a rug.”

Peter jumped back, throwing his hands up in surrender as Vespa glared at him. He knew she loved him too much to ever hurt him but she’d seen her shoot that glare at others enough times not to push it.

“Sorry.” He sniffled. “It’s just… been a really long year.”

“Tell me about it.” Vespa scoffed, before pausing. “Or… don’t, that might cause more rupturing.”

“What even is this curse that Takano has me under?”

“It’s like… an anti truth spell.” Vespa sighed. “It’s complicated. It’s a strange mix of empathy and blood magic that essentially lets the caster control what their victim can and can’t say to others. You can try to write it down, if you want, but it has some… drastic side effects.”

“That’s how Buddy lost her eye and got those scars, isn’t it? She tried to fight the spell and so it began to kill her.” Peter asked and Vespa nodded. “How isn’t this kind of thing illegal?”

“All blood magic is, technically.” Vespa replied, “But if you’re the one who makes the rules, you don’t really have to follow them.”

“So, if I’ve got this right,” Peter said, “I can either keep my mouth shut and never tell anyone what Mag and Takano were up to, or I die trying?”

“Pretty much.” Vespa winced, “It’s not pretty. Buddy got the worst of it. I wasn’t there when he cast it but… I got some of it.”

“What do you-?”

“I… see things.” She cut him off. “I can see and hear things that aren’t there. Hallucinations mostly, and memories that shouldn’t be playing out as they do. It’s a tricky situation, no? Knowing the truth, and being able to speak it, but knowing that no one will believe you if you try to tell it, because who would trust the madwoman in the woods?”

“Juno would.” Peter insisted. “Surely, you could-?”

“We’ve tried, Pete.” Vespa sighed. “We’re too recognizable, none of us could get within the borders of Hyperion if we tried. Jet and M’tendere were presumed dead, Buddy and I are wanted for treason, none of our operatives in the castle can get close to the Princess and tell him anything without clueing Takano in, believe me we’ve tried, and Ben-”

“Ben?” Peter gasped, “He’s alive?”

“Yeah, of course.” Vespa chuckled, “You didn’t think that was the one thing Takano told the truth about?”

“I didn’t want to get my hopes up…”

“Fair enough.” Vespa sighed. “He’s out getting us some food and supplies from a Rangan outpost. Until then,” She sat down next to Peter and patted him on the knee. “I want you to tell me everything you can.”

~+~

Ben hadn’t expected much when he returned to the Last Safe Place. He’d only been gone for a few days, after all, how much could it change? He’d expected Vespa laughing at one of Buddy’s dumb jokes, Jet frying up some pakodas, and Noor teaching her kids how to weave or something.

He hadn’t expected a sobbing thief.

“You’re real.” Nureyev wailed, smushing Ben’s cheeks together as Buddy tried to fight back a laugh behind them. “You’re  _ real _ .”

“And you’re very much not respecting the personal space rule.”

“You’re  _ real _ ! And not dead!”

“Was he always this clingy?” Ben asked and M’Tendere chuckled, waving at the dishes as they lined themselves along the table.

“Cut him some slack.” They smirked. “He’s had a long day.”

“The poor thing nearly died!” Noor cooed, running a hand through Peter’s hair when he plopped down next to her at the table.

“Thrice.” He moaned. “In the past week.”

“Boo hoo.” Vespa rolled her eyes. “Now do you wanna hear about what happened or not?”

“Can Ben tell us?” Peter asked and Ben shook his head.

“Sorry, I’m out.” He pulled his scarf down to reveal a sigil carved into his skin, one that matched the one on Buddy and Peter’s.

“All of us are privy to the curse, Peter.” Jet said, “Except Noor of course.”

“I wasn’t there when it happened, and my husband’s the one who Vespa told the story to.” Noor explained, “He’s the new captain of the guard. It’s how we found out about you.”

“We have eyes everywhere.” Buddy teased.

“Rita, Mick and Sasha are with us too.” Ben said, “But Sasha got cursed, and we have good reason to believe Rita and Mick have been too. Omar can’t say anything either, he’s too close to Takano.”

“So what exactly has Lord Takano done?” Nureyev asked. Noor took a deep breath, before explaining grimly. The story wasn’t a happy one. It was gruesome, heart wrenching, and utterly horrible, but Ben did derive some pleasure from seeing Nureyev’s anger build as it continued.

“How could he do such a thing?” Nureyev demanded when Noor was done, “That’s so vile- And to his own family-!”

“I know.” Buddy sighed. “But, it is what it is. And that is why we organize, and we fight back.”

Peter nodded. “What can I do to help?”

“We don’t need more fighters, Pete.” Vespa whispered, “We just need you to stay alive.”

“Oh come on!” Nureyev groaned. “You can’t tell me all of this and expect me not to do  _ something _ !”

“Well…” Ben cut in, smirking, “There is one thing you could do.”

~+~

As far as transitions of power could go, Juno liked to think his was going rather smoothly. Slowly but surely, Lord Takano was helping him complete his preparations to ascend to the throne. Now that they had the support of Diamond’s family, they were practically guaranteed support from the nobles, support that even Sarah Steel hadn’t had. All in all, it seemed like things couldn’t go wrong from here.

And then,  _ he _ arrived in town.

It’s not that Juno was unaware of the… drastic inequality in all the kingdoms, let alone Hyperia. He’d watched his mother campaign for years and years for reform, until it drove her to exhaustion. He’d tried to speak with Jack about it, but he seemed to be of the opinion that actual matters of state could wait until Juno had stable power. Juno disagreed. How was he supposed to get his people to realize he wanted to help, if he wasn’t allowed to  _ actually _ do anything to help?

Nonetheless, he did what Lord Takano told him to. He gave his speeches to the court about unity, he made pleasantries with the nobles, he tried to create a strong foundation within the nobility so that they could eventually turn to reform, and he attended all of his.. ‘Attunement’ lessons.

Juno didn’t understand it. “What is the point of learning to control my magic if we won’t lift the ban?” He’d asked Jack again and again. “Why should I get to use it but not the people?”

And everytime, without fail, “Because while both a Queen and his people may have the  _ means _ for improvement, only a Queen has the  _ ability _ to use it well.” Jack would reply.

None of the last generation had magic, not Sarah, not Jack, not their traitorous sister. When Juno had shown magical abilities at a young age, Sarah hadn’t rejoiced the way Jack had. She’d cried softly into Juno’s hair for half an hour before giving him all the books she could find about empathic magic. She’d done her best to teach him what she could. Even if the royals didn’t carry magic, they all learned it. It was tradition, across every kingdom, every dynasty. Some were blessed with fire, water, shapeshifting or speed. Hyperia’s regents were blessed with clairvoyance.

Jack had never learnt though. He may have been a part of the family, but the nobles never thought it worthwhile to teach him the arts of magic. And so, now that Sarah was gone, Juno had a new teacher.

“Sit straight, child.” Lady Miasma snapped, poking the small of Juno’s back with her cane. 

“I doubt that any ability to read a mind will be hindered by a bent back.” Juno quipped.

“Posture is important, Rajkumari.” Lady Miasma scowled. “It aligns your centers of power and allows you to unlock your magical potential. Even your mother understood that much.”

Juno grimaced and closed his eyes, straightening his back as he tried to focus. He could hear Lady Miasma pacing circles around him.

“Tune into my mind, princess. What do you hear?”

Juno took a deep breath and pushed. In the corners of his mind, he could almost make out a noise of some sort, like whispers, shouts, voices overlapping. Through the mist, he began to hear a common message.

**“More.”**

**“Better.”**

**“Ours.”**

**“Take.”**

Juno ran to the window, ignoring Miasma’s protests and pushed them open. Outside, in the main square of the town, was a large gathering, farmers, blacksmiths, soldiers, and children alike standing together, all looking up at the one of the bannisters. Juno followed their gaze and saw a tall man perched atop one of the pillars, clad in black, cape billowing in the wind, and a pointed mask on his face. He felt his breath catch in his throat. Juno had heard enough of the Outer Rim nobles’ horror stories to recognize that man.

“Hear ye, hear ye!” He cried, “Good folk of Hyperion City! After all these years, I have returned to you with a message! I was once like all of you, content to spend my days living under the rule of the oligarchy and making do with what little they gave us. But one day, I decided enough was enough! Why should we be forced to hunt for scraps, to claw our way through life, while they revel in excess? Why should they control every aspect of our lives? Why should we have to hide our magic and live in fear, while they get to use it with reckless abandon? Is this not our land as well? Our ocean, our fields, our home?”

“Enough is enough, I say! While we ordinary folk work through life with honesty and honor, Lord Takano, Lord Diamond and the rest of the Galactic Elite are lording it up in their castles! Whether it was our Queen Sarah, or the Princess Juno, we can no longer allow them to hold our leaders hostage! Mark the words of The Nameless Thief, my good people; One day, very soon, we will hold these vultures accountable, and take back our kingdom!”

There was a large crash from somewhere behind the man, and suddenly, there were slips of paper falling out of the sky. Juno tried to read a few as they fell to the ground. Most of them were just propaganda, messages like ‘Taka-No!’ and a few rather crude caricatures of Jack’s beard, but one caught Juno’s eye; a scroll, tied up with a rose. Juno reached out and caught it, unfurling it to read; ‘Till we meet again Princess.’ He looked up to see the Thief standing proud above the square. He winked at Juno once, before disappearing into the crowd. Juno couldn’t help but let out a stunned laugh before Lady Miasma dragged him back inside.

~+~

There was a freedom to thievery.

Peter supposed that was why he’d kept at it for all these years. There was nothing quite like getting lost in a crowd, your fingers moving through the pockets of every one you passed, of running out of some noble’s mansion while they screamed bloody murder. He did, of course, use his spoils for good, but a lot of the time, crime was just  _ fun _ .

Peter was beginning to remember that, as he jumped from roof to roof, Lord Diamond’s manor growing smaller and smaller in the distance.

“What are you waiting for?” She yelled, “Get him! Oh, when I get my hands on that thief-!”

“You’ll flay me alive and use my skin as a rug?” Peter teased, sticking his tongue out at the enraged noble. “Get in line!”

It hadn’t even been  _ that _ much loot. Just a few rubies, some emeralds, a few letters to and from Juno… necessary rebel thief stuff. Buddy had reprimanded him the last time he’d brought home a portrait of Juno, apparently that couldn’t be easily traded and also it made Vespa cry just a little bit.

Peter laughed as the last of Diamond’s arrows flew past his ear. He’d always wanted to stick it to the Lord, and now he had. He ducked behind an inn and changed form as he hit the ground. When he rose, his mask was gone, his cape was replaced by a flowing gown and his hair was the color of spun gold. All in all, he looked like the furthest thing from the Nameless Thief. It seemed his ‘inheritance’ did come in handy from time to time, even if his disguise bore a remarkable resemblance to his cousin.

He slipped into the tavern silently, pulling a chair by the bar and flipping a coin at the bartender. He was just about to polish his knife when he overheard part of the conversation held by the two ladies at the table next to him.

“... Such a  _ perfect _ couple!”

“Oh, c’mon! You can’t seriously think Lord Diamond and the Princess are a good match!”

He froze, leaning over slightly to hear more.

“Don’t you think it’s romantic? They were childhood friends!”

“Yeah, but the DuGard family was always at odds with the old Queen! Don’t you think it’s a bit… convenient? Suspicious?”

“Maybe it’s just… forbidden love! You’ll see! When Lord Diamond gives her proposal to the Princess and he  _ accepts _ , you’ll see!”

“And you’re certain she’s going to?”

“Of course! Radhika got several orders from Lord Diamond’s estate for tons of roses, Amba got orders for some kind of triple-tiered cake, and Rama, the blacksmith, got a secret project from Lord Diamond just yesterday! The pattern is clear.”

Peter paused, before downing his ale in one go and storming out of the tavern, ignoring the stares of all those he passed. Once he was out of sight, he took the form of a raven and flew back home.

“I think,” He said, as he sat down next to Buddy in the dining hall, “That it’s time I took a more  _ personal _ approach with our Princess.”

~+~

“Excellent shot, Princess!” Khan hollered, and Juno beamed. They’d been riding side by side through the woods for hours now, taking shots in the practice course Khan had helped Juno set up nearly a decade ago. It was a nice respite from the… everything of Juno’s life.

“Thanks, Captain.” He smirked, “Not half bad yourself.”

“Don’t get cocky, kiddo.” Khan chided, “I’ve watched you drop enough shots to not let you get a big head.”

“Oh, c’mon!” Juno laughed, “I’ve beaten your averages 20 times over. Just admit that I’m the best marksman you’ve ever met and we’ll call it a day.”

“Nice try.” Khan chuckled, “But you’ve still got a long way to go before you cross that bridge. You think shooting 21/25 is good? Your mother could shoot 25/25!”

Juno paused, before asking. “What was she like? Camille, I mean.”

Khan sighed. “She was… remarkable. We all saw it coming when she and your mother got together. They’d been ‘rivals’ for years. I’d never seen anyone shoot with more intensity than Camille did when she was trying to impress your Ma. When Sarah announced she was having twins, we started placing bets on which one of you would inherit the talent.”

“Guess I won that one huh.” Juno muttered, and Khan pat him on the back reassuringly.

“Your brother would’ve been proud of you, kid.” He said, “You’re doing your best.”

They both knew Khan wasn’t just talking about shooting. Juno didn’t know if he had the energy or the will to go that far today.

“Race you to the palace?” He asked, and Khan beamed.

“You’re on, Princess.”

They rode back in silence, only cutting in to laugh as Juno streaked ahead of the Captain and nearly hit a tree. When they arrived, there was a guard standing by the entrance of the palace.

“Your majesty,” He bowed, before saluting. “Captain Khan.”

“At ease.” Kha grumbled, “What’s the situation?”

“It’s- It’s the thief, sir.” The guard stammered, “Lord Diamond said he… attacked her estate.”

Juno tried to hide his chortle behind a gasp. Khan frowned. “Was anyone hurt?”

“No victims this time either, sir, just theft. But…” The guard reached into his pocket and handed Khan a small slip of paper. “The thief, uh, he left a note. For Lord Takano, sire.”

Khan groaned, before marching off into the castle, leaving Juno to run behind him.

“Khan!” He cried, “What does it say?”

Khan mumbled something unintelligible before shoving the note into Juno’s hand and storming off in the direction of Lord Takano’s chambers. Juno unfurled it slowly, and read;

_ Lord Takano, _

_ An honor to see you again after so long. I am pleased to announce that within the year’s end, I will have stolen Hyperia’s greatest treasure. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ The Nameless Thief _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noor khan my beloved dump the c*p and kiss me


End file.
